What's Mine Is Mine
by Lyndel
Summary: Hino Kahoko is in love with her best friend/boss Kaji Aoi but unfortunately, he doesn't love her the way she loves him so she decided to go on and start dating. She agreed to date the young, handsome bachelor in the name of Yunoki Azuma who seemed to be fond and possessive of her. He knew she liked someone else but teases her for her to fall in love with him. She'll be his, in time
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT'S MINE IS MINE**

CHAPTER ONE:

'_There's someone I love… and he doesn't love me the way I love him. But how come I am here with this man?'_

"Stop…" Kahoko mumbled as she felt his hands slowly unbuttoning her blouse.

She was settled between this man's outstretched legs. His arms around her and their lips locked against each other. They were making out inside a small little house at a park.

"We better stop." Kahoko placed her hand on his chest, pushing him a little as his lips drew kisses on her neck.

"You sure?" He nipped the hollow of her neck and licked it.

"Yes…" She nodded. She knew she had gone too far. A little bit, she guessed, but it has to stop or else she might not be able to stop him any longer.

"Yes, yes." He lifted his head and looked at her.

"I'm sorry for calling you out late tonight, Yunoki." She said as she buttoned her blouse. "It's just that I don't feel good today. I was in dire need of company."

"Did something happen?" He wondered as he watches her fix herself.

The two had just met each other 2 months ago in a party. Yunoki Azuma was a CEO in a huge company while Kahoko was a secretary in a firm. He showed interest in her. He flirted, offered her a ride home, talked about some stuffs, news, music and a lot more. They seem to have a hold of things, they connect at some point. He liked her opinions and was taken aback with the mere fact that she never had a boyfriend. They unexpectedly kissed to give her the feeling and finally, he asked her out.

Kahoko find him handsome. Handsome is quite an understatement though for he was really good looking. Every girl in the party followed him all around. He carried this sweet and kind aura around him. She was just observing him at a distant until her boss called for her when he and that handsome lad were discussing something. They were then introduced. He looked at her firmly, as if scrutinizing her face. He had that queer aura around him from then on. After the discussion, he followed her as she made her exit from the grand ballroom to look for a rest room. He was quite intriguing. He sure knows how to flatter a girl. Must be that he can get whomever he desires… but she begs to differ.

She turned his every invite down after that night. It's not that she doesn't think he's good enough nor does she want him to think that she's trying her best to play hard to get. She just thinks that a man like him wouldn't fit for someone like her and also because her heart belongs to someone else. Her best friend, Kaji Aoi. Her boss. He's such a sunny man. Brilliant and kind. The man whom she loved for years but is oblivious of how she felt towards him. He has a girl friend. He tells her almost everything about his girl and his life. He even tells her about their kisses, dates and persuaded her to find her own love life. So it was then that she made up her mind and agreed to date Yunoki Azuma. At least she could try dating him but without expecting anything.

The guy is attentive, quite sensuous and fun to be with. He's brilliant and very consistent in asking her out. Not to mention that their relationship is also very physical.

"You sure you're alright?" He asked as he walked her to her apartment's door.

"Yes." She confirmed. She then opened the door.

"Are you not going to invite me in?" He had a certain smirk.

"Uhm," She turned to him. "Do you want to have some coffee before you go?"

He leaned his arm on the door frame, trapping her and lowered his head to look closer to her. "Can I have some of you before I go?"

"You have a meeting tomorrow and you said you're quite busy today." She blushed.

He savored her reaction. He liked how she reacts towards his advantages. He smirked then stood straight. "Yes. I'm busy. Well then, enjoy the night." He then turned around and walked to his car.

Kahoko watched him as he drove away. She then entered and thought about what to do. Bath. Yes, a nice warm bath. She needed that to calm herself. She didn't like her day. Not being able to see Aoi for almost a day, was quite troublesome and when he returned to the office, he constantly talked about his girl. He didn't even ask how she was doing but immediately told her that he's tempted to bed his girl sometimes but is afraid to offend her. He even asked her about her opinion towards it. Damn.

Kahoko took a shower. After, she changed to her favorite silk gown. She then perfumed herself. A bad habit which she had come to develop. After that, she took her laptop, went to her living room and worked on some papers.

Time check, 8:30pm. She started working on some files and got herself engrossed with it. She wanted to finish them all tonight. She doesn't really like leaving things unfinished when she could actually work on them.

Suddenly, a knock startled her. She turned to her wall clock. Time check, 11:45pm. Who could have dropped by at this time of hour? She closed her eyes for a while, opened them, placed her laptop on her table and stood up to get the door.

"Yunoki…" She was stopped. "What brought you here?"

"I'm getting in." He went inside, leaving her dumb-founded. He looked at her table and concluded that she's currently working. He picked up a file and scanned them.

"What do you want?" She wondered.

"Nothing." He sat on the couch. Kahoko sat beside him.

"I'm currently working." She said.

"I can see that." He placed the file on the table. "Just continue."

Kahoko got curious. What brought him there at this hour? They were just together 4 hours ago.

"I have 2 more files to work on." She informed him.

"Go on. Don't mind me." He looked around. She had a nice, cozy apartment. She sure had some taste. The place wasn't so girly nor was it manly. She decorated it according to her own taste which was actually something.

Kahoko continued working. She was just too engrossed with it and had totally forgotten the man who was beside her. She closed her eyes. She's quite exhausted. Yunoki. She turned to her side and saw him asleep. His head was laid back. Poor guy. He must be exhausted. She wondered if she should wake him or not. Wake him. She told herself.

"Yunoki…" She shook him a little. He didn't open his eyes. "Yunoki…" She once again called. "Come lay your head on my lap." He did what he was told. She watched him sleep in her lap. A hardworking CEO. She smiled to herself then continued.

After 2 hours, she was finally through. She laid her head back and sighed. She's pretty tired. She looked at the man sleeping on her lap. She then wondered if she should leave him in the sofa or what for she already wants to sleep and could no longer feel her legs. They're now numb.

"Yunoki. Yunoki, we let's go to my room." She called him. Yunoki sat up. She smiled at the sight of his sleepy face. She stood up to warm her legs up.

"Where are we going?" He weakly said.

"Come on up. Let's go to my room." She helped him up. He staggered a little but managed to reach her room alongside her.

She doesn't really allow anyone to go inside her room especially guys. Her room is her sacred place. Her sanctuary but she's left with no choice. She can't just leave this man on her sofa.

Yunoki said on her bed. One of his legs was bedded and one of his arms covered his eyes. He can sure sleep in style. Kahoko sighed. She's too exhausted to think. She fixed her hair and laid herself on her bed. Suddenly, Yunoki embraced her and buried his head on her shoulder.

"Why do you smell so good?" He questioned.

"Let's sleep." She shrugged.

Yunoki climbed atop her and kissed her. How can a sleepy man suddenly have the energy for making out?

"Yunoki, please." She closed her eyes and shook her head. It was perhaps a bad thought to have him inside her room, on her bed after all.

He started kissing her. Biting and sucking her lips. Kahoko's brows curled. She knew that if he wanted it, nothing can stop him… so she responded. He was kissing her fervently that she was finding it hard to breath. She opened her mouth, grasping for some air but instead, he inserted his tongue demanding for a reply. Kahoko held his arms then answered his will. She fought with him. Satisfied with their "argument" he left her lips and kissed her neck. Kahoko was too weak to fight. She was grasping for air. As he was kissing her neck, she could feel him raising her silk gown up. No. She wasn't ready for it yet. She's too tired. She can't think. She wants to sleep.

"Yunoki, no!" She pushed him weakly. Yunoki smirked. He rolled to his back and carried her with him so she was now on top him. Kahoko fought to break free but he instead entwined his legs on her so she couldn't escape.

"Let's sleep." He whispered. Kahoko found it useless to break free so she stayed still and finally drifted to sleep.

She opened her eyes. Time, 6:30am. She rolled to her side then sat up. Yunoki Azuma. She looked around the place and found herself alone. She looked at herself. She was still wearing her night gown and was covered with a blanket.

She went down her bed and went out of her room. Yunoki was on her living room, seated on her couch with a laptop on his lap. He was also dressed in his working attire.

"Did you go home?" She asked.

Yunoki glanced at her direction and smiled. He was actually giving her his smile which is quite known to everyone.

"Sah, ohayou Kahoko." He greeted.

"Ohayou." She responded.

He stood up from the couch and walked his way to her. He stood in front her, took her by the waist and pulled her closer to him. His expression then changed. He gave her that piercing, seductive look.

"My, my… Glad I was able to stop myself from touching you while you were asleep." He whispered to her ear. Kahoko blushed.

"Yunoki!" She alerted. Wondering what he did while she was asleep.

He chuckled. "Touching you while you're asleep is no fun at all. I would want you awake, begging me to do more." He turned to look at her face.

"Did you…" She stared at his topaz eyes. "Did you touch me?"

That amused face. He liked it so much when he embarrasses her that way. The way her face color red like her hair. It fascinates him. "Maybe?" He looked down to kiss her but she immediately covered her mouth with the back of her right hand.

"I didn't toothbrush yet." She moved back and ran inside her bathroom.

After taking a bath, she went inside her room and changed. She can't be late today. Kaji Aoi maybe her best friend but he doesn't tolerate irresponsible people. Work is work after all.

She opened her closet and tried to decide what she would wear for today. Her closet is full but she can't find anything to wear. White and red. She thought as she eyed her white silk blouse and red bandaged skirt. She was wearing her blouse when she saw a red spot on the side of her neck. She scrutinized it.

"A mosquito perhaps bit me." She sighed. What a big spot for a mosquito bite.

She fixed her hair, wore a pair of pearl earrings, sprayed perfume on herself and went to her other closet to pick a certain shoes to wear. After that, she ran outside and found Yunoki scanning through her photo albums.

"Ehh, what are you looking at?" She questioned.

"Your horrible baby pics." He shook his head. "I can't believe you're a porn star when you were a baby."

"What?" She reacted then went to his side to see what porn star he was talking about. He was meaning her 2 year old baby pic where in she was holding a candy while naked. "Stop looking at it!" She grabbed the album but he held it firmly. He pulled it from her and she fell on his lap.

"What a smell." He started smelling her. _'Too seductive._' He thought. He then noticed the red spot on her neck. He touched it.

"It must be a mosquito bite." She told him as she stood up.

"Mosquito bite, huh?" He smirked. Such innocence.

"What time are you going? I have to be off now." She told him as she wore her shoes.

"I brought you breakfast. Eat it before you go." He said.

Kahoko looked at her dining table. It was now set. She saw green salad, 2 French toast bread, 1 egg, 4 slices of bacon and a glass of milk.

"You made these?" She turned to him, curious if the rich guy even knew how to cook.

"Like I said, I bought them. Stop asking." He took the album again and began scanning to the page where he left.

Kahoko smiled. She sat on the table and began eating it. This egoistic guy somehow is fascinating and dating him is such a wonder.

"Your skirt." He said as he stood up and scrutinized her wall paintings.

"What about it?" She stood up and picked up the plates. She then placed them on the sink. She turned the faucet on and washed them. Yunoki went closer and held her bottom. He then slid his hand down to the hem of her skirt.

"Too short." He said. Kahoko froze. "I wonder what I would think if I am your boss." He dragged his hand back up to her bottom.

"Oh please." She took his hand off her then placed her plates and utensils back to their proper places.

"Ride with me. I will conduct you to your office." He said.

'_This guy…'_ Kahoko deeply sighed.

He took her to her office and then drove to go to his own company.

"Who was that guy who conducted you?"

Kahoko looked up from her desk and saw Aoi looking at her with an intrigued smile on his face.

"Not telling." She fixed the documents.

"Come on, its not like I'm a stranger. I'm your best friend." He placed his brief case atop her desk.

"Its office ours. I'm your secretary. You must not pry on my personal life." She looked annoyed. "Here are the documents. I finished them all last night."

"Wow, good job." He took the files. Kahoko turned to her side. Kaji then noticed the red spot on her neck. "What is it that you got there?" He was beaming with curiosity.

Kahoko turned to him to see what meant. He was looking at her mosquito bite. "Oh this. It's a mosquito bite."

Kaji raised his brows. Who would ever refer a love bite as a mosquito bite? "Oh really?"

"Hino Kahoko, by any chance… are you keeping something from me?" He tilted his head.

"What? What are you talking about?" She glared.

"Are you having an affair lately?" He wondered.

"What affair are you talking about sir?" She fixed her table.

"A love affair." Kaji crossed his arms. "Do you have a boyfriend? Were you dating lately?"

"That's mine to keep." She closed her eyes, never telling.

"Come on Kahoko. You can't keep it a secret. I'm your best friend. I have to know who this guy is. You must be pretty interested in him to allow him to give you such love bite."

Kahoko looked at him, wondering why he said love bite. "Love bite?"

"Your mosquito bite is not a mosquito bite. It's obviously a love bite. Who in the world are you trying to fool?" He chuckled. Kahoko's eyes widened. Kaji got amused. "Now, now. Who gave it to you?"

Yunoki Azuma must have left it. That big mosquito…

"Kahoko, your guy must be possessive enough to leave you this." Kaji shrugged.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"He's telling people through that mark that someone owns you." Kaji lifted his case. "This is interesting… you're into the dating field now, huh?" Kaji turned around He knew she wouldn't tell him but he'll know who that guy is in time. After all, she's his best friend and at the same time, her boss.

Kahoko pondered on the thought. She then remembered Kaji's scheduled meeting. "Ah, Aoi! I mean, Sir! You have a meeting at 8." She covered her mouth. _'Why am I eventually shouting?'_ She leaned back to her chair and thought about what Kaji said. _'Possessive, huh? Yunoki Azuma couldn't be serious.'_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Hii! Thank you for reading! I hope you will leave me a reaction for this fic. I will update this soon. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**WHAT'S MINE IS MINE**

CHAPTER TWO:

Kahoko together with Aoi had just gone out from a meeting. Kahoko took her planner out and marked some dates.

"Any meeting for tonight? Tomorrow morning?" Kaji asked.

"Tonight? You have no meeting for tonight. Tomorrow, you have 2 meetings in the morning… 9 AM with Mister Kajimoto and 11 AM with Mister Atobe." Kahoko answered as she closed her planner.

"Oh, I see." He fixed his tie. "So, would you now tell me who the lucky guy is?"

"Would you please quit it, Sir?" She pouted.

"Please don't Sir me now. Work's done." He opened the door for her. "Kahoko, please tell me who is this guy that you're quite into."

"It's been two weeks now and you're still not over it. I'm just trying it out. I'm dating. Enough info. I'm not telling you who." She inserted her hand inside her purse and took her phone out.

"I will figure it out in no time. So now… what progress has you two made?" He wondered.

"What progress?" She questioned.

"Have you two kissed or what?"

"Stop prying about my own affairs." She glared.

"Are you interested in him?" He ignored her scold.

Kahoko pondered. "Well, I'm enjoying his company."

"And?" He wanted some more information but she just won't spill it out.

Kahoko looked at her phone. She had no messages. She sure wasn't hoping that he'd text her would she? She returned her phone inside her purse. Somehow, she likes it if someone would text her.

"Where are you heading?" He asked since she ignored his prying.

"Home, I bet?" She answered. "You?"

"I will be meeting my girl." He wore a sweet smile.

"Oh, I see." She faked a smile. She doesn't like how he would smile whenever he says something about his girl. It never ceases to make her mood change.

"I'm sorry I can't drop you home." He apologized.

"Don't apologize. It's not as if I am your responsibility. I'll get a cab." She curled her brows.

"Oh hey!" He placed his arms around her shoulders. "Is my one and only best friend jealous?"

"Of course not, so please get your hands of me, you're heavy, Aoi." She pressed her lips.

"Don't worry Kahoko, I'll make it up to you. We'll have a date soon. Charge it as my treat." He kissed her cheek.

Kahoko smiled weakly. Kaji's phone then rang. It was his girl.

"She's calling. I have to hurry. Take care Kahoko." He went to his car and drove away.

_'You can't be jealous Kahoko. Not again and again.' _She told herself. She was waiting for a cab to pass when a BMW parked in front of him. Its back seat window then went down and there she saw Yunoki Azuma.

"Yunoki." She said. He didn't smile or anything. He was just looking at her with such a stern face.

"Get in." From him, it sounded more like an order. Kahoko just looked at him. "Do I have to say it again?"

Kahoko's brows rose. "Why do I feel reprimanded?" She didn't like the way he orders her around.

Yunoki cursed her guts, opened the door and pulled her in.

"Just what in the world were you doing?" She scolded him. He did not reply. _'What's up with him?'_ She suddenly noticed her position. She was actually pressed on him. She straightened herself and looked out the window.

3O minutes had passed and he still hasn't talked to her. She turned to him, only to find him looking at her.

"Where are we going?" She curiously asked.

He looked away. The car then came to a stop. Yunoki's driver opened the door for them. Kahoko went out and Yunoki came out the other way. He held her arm and dragged her in.

"Oww…" she grimaced.

He was holding her tight. Right before the Japanese house's entrance, Yunoki smiled at the two girls who were wearing a kimono. They bowed to him.

"Please take care of her." He handed Kahoko to them.

Kahoko was dragged to a certain room. They made her change her clothes and had fixed her hair. From there, she had learned that the place she's in is Yunoki Azuma's ancestral house. After changing, she was brought to a room. The room overlooked a beautiful garden. The moon was high up. There she saw a koi pond. Its landscape was beautiful. Very traditional.

Suddenly, the door closed. Kahoko looked back. Yunoki was wearing a beautiful dark blue kimono, beautifully embroidered with yellow chrysanthemums. His hair was tied up. He looked really stunning. Kahoko grasped.

Yunoki looked at her. She was wearing a beautiful dark red silk kimono which was embroidered with cherry blossoms that complemented her red locks. Her hair was in half-moon, brought together by a hair pin.

"Come and sit down." Yunoki sat down in front of the Japanese table. He refused to talk to her, making Kahoko restless.

Someone then came inside the room. They brought them food. The two ate silently. After eating, Yunoki went out, leaving Kahoko alone. Minutes later, he came back to her.

"Talk to me…" She stood up went to him.

He gave her a blank stare. Suddenly, his gaze tightened. He grabbed her arms and squeezed it tight. He then kissed her. He forced her to open her mouth then slid his tongue in. He was being forceful. His mood must not be good, she thought. Kahoko responded to him. She couldn't match his roughness but she's answering him.

"Yuno—" She wanted to stop him for a while but he merely lifted her up and laid her on the floor without breaking his kiss. He laid her down while he trapped her in between his legs. His hand was crawling up and down her right thigh. "Yunoki—" She grasped for air. Without thinking, he slid her kimono off her shoulder revealing her chest. Kahoko was caught in great surprise. Yunoki lowered his head and buried his face on her neck, biting and sucking. His hand then climbed up to her inner thigh. "Tell me what's wrong Yunoki…"

Yunoki stopped. He saw her when her boss placed his arms around her and kissed her.

"Why did you allow your boss to have his arms around you and kiss you?" He questioned with his deep, dark voice.

Kahoko was taken by surprise. _'Could it be?' _Yes, Yunoki was jealous but there's no way that he's going to admit it.

"Answer me." He demanded.

"He's my best friend." She admitted.

"So he was the guy whom you are in love with?" He was taken aback.

"Yes." She sat back up.

So he was the guy whom he was trying to replace? The guy whom she was really in love with for years.

"I don't want this feeling anymore." She hugged him. "Save me from him. I don't want to go on hurting like this." She's now crying.

Yunoki embraced her. He can't do anything for her. Somehow, something inside him twitched. Perhaps he now loves her… love is such a strong word. He likes her. He likes how carefree and free-opinionated she is. He envied the way she loved her best friend. He thinks that she's the kind of girl who would stay in love with one guy with all her heart.

Yunoki stood up and went to one corner of the room. He took a long rectangle case, opened it and took out a flute.

"Listen well." He said as he walked beside her and started playing a piece.

Kahoko stared at him, bewildered. Her heart fluttered at its melody. She was engulfed with something she couldn't understand what. Yunoki Azuma truly is something. He fascinates her. He's indeed someone whom every girl would love to fall in love with… But can't she just fall in love with him and not Kaji Aoi?

Yunoki ended the piece well. He turned to her and saw her in wide amazement. Her lips were parted, as if surprised of something. He placed his flute back to its box and closed it.

"Stop gaping. You look like an idiot." He looked to her direction. She was still gaping. He went closer to fix her kimono. "You looked like you were raped."

Kahoko lifted her hand and touched his face. Yunoki pressed his lips and just watched her. She then sat up and kissed him. She kissed him gently, traced his lower lip with her tongue and bit it. He did not respond. She stopped, wondering why he wasn't responding to her.

"Are you mad at me?" She wondered.

"Such a lame technique." He grabbed her and kissed her senselessly. She liked how he kisses her skillfully. Kahoko moaned. She couldn't breath but she didn't want him to stop. He stopped to look at her, both panting.

"Would you… would you be mad at me if I ask you to make me forget him?" She closed her eyes, aware that what she was asking is impossible. Yunoki Azuma can't be serious about their affair. He just can't.

"We'll see about that." He smirked.

Kahoko held the hem of her kimono and opened it for him. She was almost bare… almost. The only thing covering her is her undergarments.

"You're proposing huh?" His eyes showed wickedness.

She needs him to make her move on from Kaji Aoi. She needs to try or else she'll never be able to get a life without having it revolve around Kaji.

"How would you want me to sign the contract?" He ran his index finger from her chin, down to her neck, down to the valley between her breasts, down to her stomach, belly button then lower… stopping at the hem of her underwear. "Hino Kahoko… if I sign tonight, never back out."

"Yes." She nodded.

He stared at her flushed face. She is not submitting herself because she loves him. She actually wants him to accompany her. To keep her from thinking about Kaji. He knew it all along… even before she agreed to date him. She was just too honest about being in love with someone else.

He laid his right hand flat on her stomach then turn it around, making his fingers point down to her center. He dragged it down, slid it under her underwear then rubbed her clit.

She closed her eyes. Her breathing deepened. She looked so helpless under him. "Oh…" She moaned. He liked it. He kissed her once again. He wanted to take her right there. Tonight. He lifted his face and watched her face. She opened her eyes and saw him staring at her.

"My, my… you're wet." He rubbed her wetness then took his hand off her underwear and brought it to his lips. Kahoko watched him in amazement.

"Don't do that." She weakly said.

"Don't do what?" He held her left breast with his left hand. He pulled her bra down and slowly crawled down. Kahoko paid attention to him. He was massaging her breast. It puckered under his touch.

"What are you, oh!" She reacted as he took her nipple into his mouth and began sucking. _'What kind of feeling is this?' _She could feel his tongue playing with her nipple, such an erotic feeling it was. When he was through, he paid attention to the other one. His right hand again slid under her underwear and teased her. The sensation felt so weird but it was overwhelming her. Yunoki lifted himself and went back to look at her. He likes seeing her face. He likes how much emotion she is able to give out. He inserted his two fingers inside her.

"Ah!" She bit her lips, trying not to make so much sound. "Yunoki, what are you doing?"

"Azuma. Call me that from now on." He quickened his pace. She fought hard to control herself from moaning. He actually wants her to say his name. He made his pace way quicker this time, up to the point where in she could no longer suppress her moaning and start saying his name.

"Yunoki—Yunoki!" She moaned loudly. She was as if begging him to stop.

"Azuma. Call me Azuma, Kahoko." He whispered in her ear.

She could no longer take it, she circled her arms around him and grabbed him to her. Suddenly, before she would make an orgasm, he withdrew his finger. Kahoko felt frustrated. Her body felt abandoned and she didn't like how she felt.

"Say my name." He demanded. His dark, husky voice hovering over her thoughts.

"Azu—Azuma." She opened her eyes. She saw him smirk, sat up and held the hem of her underwear. He pulled it down and took it off her. He tossed it to his side without leaving her gaze, he opened his kimono. He was naked underneath. He had a beautiful body. Lean and very masculine. Her gaze dropped to his prowess. He was big and it was erecting. She looked away, embarrassed. He separated her legs. She returned her attention to him. He was now readying between her. She couldn't figure out what he was about to do but somehow, her body was now burning in anticipation. He inserted himself slowly. She was just too tight. "A-Azuma…" She was looking for something to hold onto. He lowered himself to her. She grabbed him, circled her legs around his waist and then he began pounding. Kahoko's tears were flowing. For a first timer, she didn't expect that it would hurt this much. Yunoki continued. He pushed in and out of her, she moaned unto his ear. "Ahhh-ahhh-ahhh" When both of them reached their orgasm, Yunoki fell atop her. Kahoko was catching breath and so did he.

"I have signed." He said under his breath. "Don't dare turn around and leave."

"Yes." She nodded. '_So this is the kind of feeling that many are craving for?'_

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I've updated, Yayyy! I'm sorry if there are wrong grammars. I'm really not good with it. They did it. That signing of character thing. Just imagine a Yunoki hovering over you, trying his best to get your attention, dating you, kissing you and oh... sitting there right next to you. (I know what you thought there)

But nevertheless, was this okay? Or not... I would love to hear your reaction. THANK YOU FOR READING! :*


	3. Chapter 3

**WHAT'S MINE IS MINE**

CHAPTER THREE:

Kahoko pouted. Yunoki was in front of her fumbling on some documents. He seemed to be oblivious of her presence despite the fact that he's inside her apartment.

"What?" He questioned, obvious to have noticed her stare.

"Nothing." She sighed.

"What?" He repeated, quite annoyed this time.

"How long will you be gone again?" She asked.

"3 weeks." He signed some papers. "I have a conference in Macau."

"I see." She finally stood up from sofa beside the couch where he was working and went inside her room. "Such a boring man." She mumbled as she dropped herself onto her bed. "I want to do something."

Suddenly, the bed shifted. Kahoko looked back then felt Yunoki lying atop her from the back.

"Did I hear you right? I am boring?" He sounded displeased.

"I didn't say—" She attempted on lying but he stopped her before she could even finish it.

"So you're saying that it was not you but your neighbor who said it?" He placed his head on her shoulder.

"You're hallucinating." She rolled her eyes. "Might as well stop working and rest for a while."

"You're concern or you just want to have it again tonight?" He smirked. "When we did it last week, for the very first time, you seem to be wanting some more but your boss called for something urgent."

"I'm not in the mood for it tonight so don't even think about it." She glared. "I couldn't walk straight after that night and it hurts so much. Just imagine me lying to Kaji that I slipped in the bathroom, landed on my bottom and almost died."

"I was rough then?" He smelled her. "But are you sure you didn't like it?"

How could she not like it? He was rather so good at it. "Why do I have a feeling that you actually want me to flatter you?"

"I'm good in bed. No doubt about it." He firmly said. "Agree with it."

"You're too convinced about it so you don't need my confirmation." She laid her head on her pillow.

"You are yet to see some more of my moves but needless… Kahoko, do we need to have sex tonight just so you'd agree with me?" He licked her nape.

"NO." She buried her face on the pillow.

"As if I need your confirmation." He slid his arm around her stomach and rubbed her belly.

"Azuma, NO!" She rolled to her back and met his gaze. He was in the mood, she would tell. The way he was looking at her was devilish.

"Can you even stop me?" His gaze tightened. He was challenging her. He knew he's irresistible.

"I'm on my period… so please." She admitted.

Yunoki got amused. "May I see?"

"No!" She strongly refused.

"So that's why you're quite stingy tonight." He went down the bed.

Yunoki Azuma loves arguments. He loves hearing her opinion. He likes how she's strong enough to oppose to him. He finds her refreshing.

"3 weeks huh? He'll probably be back in no time." She closed her eyes and eventually drifted herself to sleep.

Kahoko woke up earlier than expected. She looked around. Everything seems so dark. She checked her alarm clock. It was still 4 AM. She went down her bed and went to the living room. Yunoki was not there anymore. She went back to her room to check her phone. There was a message. She opened it. It was from Yunoki.

From Yunoki Azuma: 2:30AM

_Better behave while I'm gone or else you'll be punished._

Kahoko sat on her bed. She frowned. Having him away would mean being alone. He's such a busy man but he makes it a point to be with her. He's bossy. He always get what he actually wants. She noticed that he has a double personality too. He's kind and charming to everyone but wicked and manipulating when they're alone. He's nothing like Kaji but she somehow likes how cold and sealed he is. For her, he's such a mystery. A mystery which she would dare to unravel… care for.

"Kahoko, I'm sick and tired of being clueless." Kaji Aoi was again prying in her affair. "Would you stop being so secretive and tell me the name of the guy that you're dating!"

"Why are you so piqued up?" She sighed.

"Because I want to know who the jerk is."He tilted his head and playfully smiled at her.

"He's not a jerk. I don't date jerks." She didn't like what he said.

"I know. You have high standards, way higher than the Eiffel tower that's why I'm curious." He said. "So please."

"NO." She looked away. "This dinner is your treat okay?"

"Have you been kissed Kahoko?" He questioned.

"Wh-why are you suddenly asking?" She blushed.

"I know that you were never kissed, but you've been acting strange lately." He commented. "Two weeks ago, you were quite blooming. Everyday, there was something new about you but I couldn't tell what. Remember when you told me you slipped inside your bathroom? You were quite anew that day. You look.. hm, how should I put it.. Beautiful? Even up until now, you're blooming."

"What in the world are you trying to say?" She looked so embarrassed for he never adored her that way.

"And Kahoko, you're growing more distant to me lately. It makes me wonder." He wore a weak smile. "Am I still your best friend? Has something changed?"

Damn, damn, damn.

"Aoi, what in the world are you talking about?" She forced a smile. "You're still my best friend. Nothing has changed. You're just imagining things."

"I hope I am. I don't want to lose you, you know." He said as the waiters appeared bringing their orders. "Wow, it smells so good. Let's eat, tonight's my treat."

Kaji conducted her home. He was quite persistent in asking her about the guy she's dating so Kahoko would change the topic and ask him about his girl friend.

Kahoko entered her apartment. Such a lonely place. She thought about what Kaji told her.

_"We made love on our first year anniversary and I'm so happy." _

Kaji and his girl made love on their first year anniversary while she made love or rather made out with her—she doesn't even know what to call Yunoki… She made out with her suitor after 3 months of getting to know.

She felt so empty. She went inside her bed room and jumped on her bed. Suddenly, her phone rang. She panicked, looked for it inside her purse and looked at its screen.

_Yunoki Azuma calling…_

She weakly smiled and then answered. "Hello." 

"How are you?" He immediately replied.

"Great, how about you?" She stared at the ceiling. She could hear him sigh.

"Good." He replied.

Liar. He's a very hard working guy and all he does is work, work and work up to the point of exhaustion.

"You never called." She said.

"I've been busy." There was a short silence. "Are you missing me, lately?"

"Maybe?" She smiled.

"It would be better if you admit." He weakly chuckled. "You're fun to talk to."

She can't remember cracking any joke but he finds her fun to talk to and it makes her wonder. "When will you come back?"

"Probably in a week." He answered.

"Don't exhaust yourself Azuma." She reminded him.

Its nice to have someone who cares. He smiled. "I'll tie you in bed when I get back."

"Not a chance." She retorted.

"I can do anything. You probably won't be able to walk for a month." He teased.

"I miss you." She said.

Yunoki was stopped. He just listened to the sound of her breathe. "I'll be back in no time. I have to go Kahoko."

"Hm," She nodded. "Bye."

"Bye." He bid as he hung up.

Was she really missing him or she was just feeling empty because of what Kaji said?


	4. Chapter 4

**WHAT'S MINE IS MINE**

CHAPTER FOUR:

"Oh come on Kahoko, we haven't done this for years!" Nami dragged Kahoko inside the finest club in town just because she was refusing. "Shoko! Faster!"

"You're too fast Nami!" Shoko ran after them while trying her best not to trip off because she's wearing her killer heels.

"Kahoko, just because we're now working, doesn't mean that we can't go out and have fun!" Nami started dancing to the beat while making her way through the crowd. She dragged Kahoko to an empty table. Shoko then followed them and sat down. "Waiter!"

"Yes Ma'am?"

'_Oh, cute.' _Nami thought then gave the waiter her sweet, seductive smile. "A bottle of Tequila please."

"Right away Ma'am." He smiled a bit and went.

"That's guy… grrrr" Nami turned to her girls while grrring like a tiger. "What's wrong Shoko?"

"Nothing. I'm just exhausted. Its not easy to run wearing these heels." She shook her head.

Nami shrugged. "I was running because if I won't hurry, our friend might not get inside." She turned to Kahoko who was looking around. "Hey! Take off that vest!" Nami stripped Kahoko off her vest. She was wearing a red and black sweetheart mini dress.

"Nami!" She tried getting her vest back.

"Nuh-uh!" Nami shook her head. "That's more I like it Kahoko."

Shoko sighed. She knows that when Nami's into it, no one can stop her.

"Come on girls, get wild a bit. We're all single here! It's not bad if we flirt a little." She winked.

"You're single?!" Kahoko and Shoko said in unison.

Nami leaned back. "Officially single: 6hours ago."

"Why? I thought you and Ryoutaro were very much in love?" Kahoko curiously asked.

"I thought so too…" She turned to the people dancing on the dance floor. "But he cheated."

"Cheated?!" Shoko repeated, totally surprised with this revelation.

"I never knew… not until today. I saw him in a coffee shop, kissing a girl." She forced a smile.

The waiter then came over, placed the bottle of tequila on the table together with the jiggers.

"Thank you." Shoko said as the waiter finished.

"And?" Kahoko wondered.

"And what?" Nami curled her brows while retaining her smile. "I slapped him, poured the girl's tea on her, pronounced my break up line and left."

Kahoko couldn't believe what she just said. Nami and Ryotarou had been together for 2 years and they were very much in love. How can it end up in such tragedy?

"Don't give me such looks!" Nami poured them tequila. "Let's have a toast."

Shoko and Kahoko exchanged glances then took their jiggers.

"To singlehood! To freedom!" Nami raised her jigger and they toasted.

Nami dragged the two to the dance floor. They danced. Shoko danced a bit but left and sat back to their table as soon as a guy touched her butt. Nami on the other hand was sandwich in between two guys. She wildly dancing, quite drunk. Kahoko was already drunk, she had just taken 2 jiggers of tequila but since the poor girl had poor alcohol toleration, she's already intoxicated.

Kahoko was brought by a guy to a far end. They were grinding and dancing with each other. The guy pushed her on the wall and her initial reaction was a laugh. The guy liked it so he pecked a kiss on her lip. She smiled with eyes closed. She was no longer aware of what she was doing. He kissed her once again, moving his lips on her sensuously then placed a leg between her. Suddenly—the guy kissing her landed on the floor. The bar became chaotic. Kahoko opened her eyes a bit to see what was going on but her vision was blurry. Some girls were shouting and someone was fighting. She was then pulled away.

"Oh!" She bumped someone. "I'm sorry I—I" She was then scooped up. She was brought to the parking lot, was placed inside a car and off it went. "Who—" She sat up to see who abducted her. Her head was spinning. If she's being abducted, she can't do anything about it.

She neared her face to see her abductor but it was a blur. She lowered her head, she's dizzy. Her abductor's smell then lingered on her nose. Her abductor smells so familiar but she couldn't tell who.

He stopped in an expensive hotel, went out of the car, handed his keys to some guy, opened the passenger's door, took Kahoko out and rode the elevator. They stopped in the 18th floor, went inside an exquisite suite and he dropped her on the bed.

"Owww…" She complained.

Her hands were immediately pinned up to her head. "And who gave you the permission to go to such place, drink till you drop and flirt?"

"Mmm…" She tried breaking free.

His grip tightened. He didn't like what he saw. He didn't like what she did. "Give me a valid answer."

"I was just having fun." She laughed.

His gaze tightened. She's very drunk. Her face was too flushed and her eyes were barely open.

Yunoki pulled her dress down, not minding if he'd destroy it or not. He took one of her nipples in.

"Who are you? Stop it!" She grimaced. She's hurt.

Yunoki doesn't like anyone touching his girl. He abhors it more than anything else. But there she was, kissing, drinking and flirting with some random men in the club, enjoying their advances.

He turned to the other. She was moving so much. She wanted to break free. He pinned her legs with his body and held her hands firmly.

"Help!" She screamed. "Somebody help me please…"

He placed her hands above her head, while holding it in one hand. His other then worked on her dress. He pushed her skirt up above her stomach. He was so furious. Who the hell would be happy to see such a sight? She was acting like a whore.

He grabbed her underwear down, tearing it in the process.

"Please stop! Please noooooo!" She was already crying. "Azuma, please help me!"

Yunoki stopped. He called her for help. He looked at her. She was crying like a child. She didn't recognize him. She wouldn't react like this with him. She must have felt molested, raped by some guys. She's drunk… she didn't know what she was doing. He went off her. Somehow, he felt guilty. He didn't know he could be so violent. So furious of her.

Kahoko didn't move. She was crying. His gaze softened. He went to her side, held her face and lowered his head and pressed it against her own.

"Kahoko, its me." He whispered. She was sobbing. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Azuma…" She embraced him tight. "Don't leave me." She sobbed.

He laid beside her. She snuggled closer to him for warmth and protection. She cried until she fell asleep.

Yunoki reflected about his action. He was never a violent man. He was not as reckless as what he was minutes ago. He's a very reserved guy. Seeing the girls he ever dated in the arms of another man, was something not new to him. He just cut ties with them, tossed them like they were nothing but how come he was very affected when someone else kissed her?

He likes her. Very much. He never liked anyone else this much. He has everything. He can get whatever he wants. He can have anyone he wishes for. He had actually dated and bed so many girls before but he never liked them the way he liked her.

Kahoko opened her eyes. Her head was still aching but at least she's far better now.

She sat up and tried to think. She couldn't recall anything last night. She was supposed to be inside a club with Nami and Shoko, drinking and dancing and—suddenly, she recalled being raped but she couldn't tell if it existed or not. Was it just a dream? And where in the world is she now?

She looked at herself. She's now wearing a white robe. How come? Where's her dress?

A door clicked close. Kahoko's turned to its direction.

"Azuma!" She called as soon as he stepped into the light. She was so glad to see him but how come she's now with him?

"Are you alright now?" He asked as he made his way to her.

"My head is aching but I'm fine now… I guess?" She forced a smile.

He sat beside her and patted the damp cloth on her forehead. She looked at him.

"Kahoko, I—" He wanted to apologize but she cut him.

"When did you come back? How did you get me?" She was looking at him curiously. "Was I too drunk? Sorry I can't remember anything."

She couldn't recall anything then? He looked at her curious face. "You were too drunk."

"And?" She tilted her head.

"You were dancing wildly, flirting and making out with some guy." He placed the damp cloth down.

"So you saw me in the club? How? And I was making out with some guy?" She seemed to be very surprised with what she heard.

"Yes." He looked away.

She looked at him. _'He must be mad.' _She embraced him from the back. "I went out to accompany my friends. One of them just broke up with her boyfriend and I had to drink with them. I have low alcohol intolerance but I didn't know I was already very drunk." She paused. "I didn't know what I was doing."

"I almost raped you."

Kahoko was stopped. So the fragments of her thoughts were true then? But it wasn't someone else. It was actually Azuma. She could remember being held in such a painful way.

"Rape?" She mumbled.

She was very confused. Yunoki Azuma can do anything to her, she submitted herself to him and even if she would refuse having sex with him, she knows that he could work his way to her, but how come he called it as 'raping her'?

"You were screaming, crying, asking for help." He grinted his teeth. "I was very furious. Furious in the sense that I can already hurt you… I didn't like seeing you making out with someone else. I don't like sharing something with anyone. What's mine is mine."

She was acting like a prostitute? She had seen a drunk girl inside a bar before who was being tossed around by men, dancing like a wild boar… was she doing that last night? She couldn't remember anything but the fact that Yunoki got so mad at her… she must have become wild.

"I'm sorry." She said.

Yunoki turned to her, wondering why she was apologizing since he was the one at fault.

"I didn't know what I was doing." She went down the bed, cupped his face between her hands and looked at him straight in the eyes. She looks so guilty.

He doesn't understand her. How can she be so sorry when he was the one who forced her to something she didn't like?

She made him mad and she didn't like that. She must have hurt him, his pride or whatever. The fact that she hurt him irked her.

"I never allow any men to touch me, except you." She lowered her gaze, too ashamed of what she'd done. "I must have gone insane for doing such acts last night."

He pulled her down. Her lips met his. She was frowning. He could sense guilt. He kissed her passionately, she had a shy response. He broke the kiss and looked at her. She had that apologetic look in her eyes.

"Please do what you want to do with me." She said shyly.

* * *

Author's note: He's quite possessive, is he not? Sooo scary when he's jealous. Who wants Yunoki as a boyfriend still? Do you?


	5. Chapter 5

**WHAT'S MINE IS MINE**

CHAPTER FIVE:

"Yes." Kahoko nodded as she shrugged. Yunoki was kissing her neck while she is on the phone, talking to her boss. She pushed him away but the more she pushes him, the more it excites him.

_'Please make some reservations for my meeting tomorrow afternoon.' _Kaji said. '_And Kahoko, can you send me those reports that I asked of you tonight?'_

"I need to edit them a little then they're off." She glared at Yunoki but such glaring won't work on him.

'_I need it an hour from now… and oh another thing. Kahoko, please book me a flight tomorrow evening I—' _

"Oh goodness." She obliviously reacted as Yunoki began separating her legs.

'_Kahoko?' _

Kahoko prayed just so Yunoki Azuma would stop. There's no way he would, not unless the apartment is on fire. She sat up and drew herself far from him but he merely smirked and strangled her back down. His eyes were dark and devilish. She knew he's on it. This night it his.

_'Kahoko… Are you even listening?'_

"Yes, yes, I am listening. I am caught up with something…" She pushed Yunoki away. She shook her head.

_'Oh, I see, I see. Send me the files and book me a flight for New York tomorrow evening.'_

"New York?" She questioned as Yunoki began undressing her despite her protest.

'_I'll be out for a family reunion. Don't miss me until then okay? I'll be back in no time.'_

Yunoki stopped. He heard that. He raised a brow and stared at her. She looked at him. His gaze tightened and his lips were pressed.

"I won't miss you." She responded.

_'What do you want me to bring for you? Chocolates? Or perfume?'_

Yunoki stayed still. Kahoko ignored him.

"Chocolates will do. Bring me a box if you can." She smiled.

_'Why the hell is this woman smiling?'_ Yunoki thought to himself.

_'Oh okay then. A box.' _He chuckled. _'Hey, I have to go. I still have to meet my cousin.'_

"Okay then, take care." She bid him before hanging up. She then turned to the rogue who was between her legs. He was staring at her in such deadly way. "You're unbelievable! I was talking to my boss and you're here, making your way to-to…" She can't find the words to say it. _'How should I say it?'_

"You want chocolates? I can actually drown you in it." He was glaring and his voice was dangerous.

Kahoko knew that she's now in trouble. He's jealous but he won't admit it.

"Don't be jealous. Its nothing." She sat up.

"Jealous? Me? Jealous?" He snorted. "You must be too proud to think of it that way."

"Not jealous huh?" She tilted her head and drew herself closer to him. "You're mad. Might as well, postpone this and I'll work." She kissed his cheek then went out of the bed.

"Yunoki? You look so distant. Is anything bothering you?" Hihara wondered.

Yunoki turned to him. "I was just thinking about something." He smiled and sipped his tea.

"About what?" He wondered. He was talking to him but he wasn't listening to him.

"Nothing." He charmingly said.

"Oh, I see." Hihara shrugged as he ate his donut. "Hey, do you have someone already?"

Yunoki was caught in surprise. "What made you ask?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering. I never heard you say that you like someone in particular. Not even in highschool." He munched. "You're now 24 and I bet you're finally looking for a partner. Someone whom you'd want to marry perhaps?"

Yunoki was amused. Marrying is still out of his mind and yet here goes his own best friend… suggesting that he must find a future bride. "Its too early for that."

"Early? You're a Yunoki and sooner or later, they would suggest the same thing. Why are you still single when in fact you have lots of girls flocking over you?" Hihara sipped his latte.

"Well…" He carefully thought of what to say. "I like someone."

Hihara was caught. He almost choked. He placed the cup down and stared at him. "Finally?"

"Well, we're going out. Still in the dating field. We're in the process of getting to know." He looked at Hihara. He was so surprised and excited.

"Who is she? Where is she from? Is she beautiful? What is she like?"

Yunoki knew that this was going to be a long conversation and he'll be drinking lots of teas to get this over with. "She's a nice girl. Hard-working and funny."

"Funny?" He repeated. "I didn't know you like girls who are funny."

"You didn't ask." Yunoki answered. "But its nice to have someone who can take stress away."

"I'm dying to meet her." He had a beaming smile carved in his face.

"Such a very word Hihara."

"Of course! She must be special to have caught your attention." He chuckled.

Kahoko travelled to Hokkaido. Her grandmother was pretty sick and she needs her right at the moment. Her mother was also there together with her sister.

"Is she alright?" Kahoko looked at her mother. She's worried. She loved her grandmother dearly and it pained her to see her lying in her futon unconsciously.

"The doctor said she needs chemotherapy but she refuse. She said that doing that would merely kill her." She answered.

"Oh, grandmother." She held her hand. "She's going to be okay, right?"

"She's already in stage 4 of her colon cancer." Her mother said weakly.

Kahoko looked at her mother in great disbelief. Tears ran down her cheeks. She looked at her grandmother and recalled all her sweet memories with her. She was her favorite. She would threaten to punish her sister and brother whenever they would make fun of her. She also taught her how to sow her destroyed clothes and plant flowering plants in the garden. She would tell her stories in bed just so she would sleep.

For four days, the condition of her grandmother worsened. Kahoko helped in taking care of her. She would push them all away but she understood her. She's old and her condition was not easy. It broke her heart to see her beloved grandmother agonized this way.

Kahoko was washing the dishes when her phone rang. It kept ringing but she ignored it until her sister went to her side. She took the dishes from her.

"Answer your phone. I will finish this." She smiled.

"Thank you oneesan." She nodded and answered her call.

_'Where are you? Why are you not answering my messages and calls?' _

Yunoki Azuma. He was actually looking for her.

"I'm in Hokkaido." She weakly answered.

_'What are you doing there?' _He sound displeased.

"I'm visiting my grandmother. She's sick."

Yunoki stopped and listened to the sound of her voice. He could tell that she's sad. _'Is she okay?'_

"No… she is not okay." She sniffed as tears began streaming down her face.

Yunoki felt his inside twitched. She's crying. He could imagine her face right at that very moment. _'Are you alright?'_

"She's dying, Azuma. She's dying…" She burst out sobbing.

He listened to her. He didn't like it. He doesn't like how she sounds. _'Where exactly in Hokkaido are you?'_

Kahoko was watching her grandmother as she sleeps when her sister came inside the room. She sat beside her.

"Hey, go out. Your boyfriend's outside."

"What?" Kahoko wondered.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend." She wore a smile.

"I don't." She answered.

"Oh please…" She rolled her eyes. "If you don't, who is that handsome gentleman outside?"

"Handsome gentleman?" Kahoko questioned then rose to her feet. _'Could it be?'_ she went out the room and headed to the living room. She rolled the door and saw her mother talking to someone. "Azuma?"

He turned to her. She looked at him without a blink.

"Kahoko, could you prepare something for him? He travelled far to get here." Her mother said.

Kahoko ran towards Azuma and embraced him.

Her mother was stopped. "Uhmm, excuse me for a while." She stood up and left the room.

Kahoko cried. Yunoki embraced her. "You missed me?" He whispered. He knew that that was not the reason but he want her to feel better.

Kahoko's mother prepared dinner for Yunoki. Hokkaido is a far place and driving his way there was tough. She left them inside the room to give them ample of time to talk.

Kahoko stayed beside him. Her head was rested on his chest while his arms were around her. She felt nice. She liked his presence. It relaxes her.

"You drove in coming here?" She asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Why?" She wondered.

"Because you were crying like a lost kid last night." He plainly answered.

Kahoko weakly smiled. He must care for her to have come so far just to be with her. "Your work?"

"I'm the CEO. I own the company and not the other way around." He rubbed her arm.

"Do you want to see my grandmother?" She lifted her head and looked at him.

"Can I?"

"Yes, you can." She stood up and he followed. She led him to where her grandmother was. As soon as her sister saw them, she stood up and left. Kahoko knelt beside her and gestured him to stay beside her. "Grandmother… this is Yunoki Azuma."

Her grandmother opened her eyes. She was actually awake. She turned to them both.

"Your boyfriend? Or husband?" She asked.

Kahoko turned to Yunoki. She did not know what to say.

"You look good together my dear." Her grandmother smiled.

They turned to her. She was smiling.

"At last, I finally met him." She held Kahoko's hand. "You told me once that you had someone you like… was he the one? You told me that he's nice and that you like his blue eyes."

Yunoki stayed still. Blue eyes. It's not him for sure but Kaji Aoi. His eyes were topaz.

"What is your name dear?" She asked.

"Yunoki Azuma, your lady." He politely bowed his head.

"Yunoki Azuma…" She repeated. "You're such a nice guy. You must love my dear Kahoko to have come to such place and meet a dying old woman like me."

"Grandma…" Kahoko mumbled.

"Kahoko, always remember… Love doesn't always hit like a lightning bolt. Love is more like a flower. It takes time for it to bloom but you have to take good care of it just so it won't wither." She squeezed her hand. "Love is not always beautiful. Fairytales have beautiful endings but they don't exist."

When Kahoko's grandmother finally had fallen asleep, the two went out of the room. Yunoki ate the dinner that Kahoko's mother prepared and then Kahoko brought him to the room that her mother prepared for him.

"I'm glad that my grandfather's robe fits you." She smiled.

He looked at her. She still looks sad. He sat down beside her and kissed her lightly. "Stay with me for tonight."

"My mother will be displeased if I would do that." She shook her head. She looked at him in the eyes. She did not know what went to him to have come there but she was awfully glad that he did. "Oh Azuma…" She embraced him. She was happy to have this privilege. She likes how warm he feels. "Thank you."

"You know how I appreciate thank yous." He whispered.

Kahoko knows. He would prefer kisses as a thank you. She lifted her face, rose to her knees, cupped his face and looked at him in the eyes. "Thank you." She then kissed him lightly on the lips. "I must go." She told him as she rose up. "My mother will look for me. See you in the morning."

Yunoki watched her disappear from the room. She didn't look well but he hoped that his presence helped. He was warmly accepted by her family and it felt good.

At dawn, they heard a shout. They all woke up.

"Grandma…grandma…" Kahoko's sister was crying.

Yunoki went out to check what was going on. Kahoko and her mother looked at her sister. Kahoko then ran inside her grandmother's room. Her mother followed. As soon as they did, he followed too.

He saw Kahoko on her knees while embracing her grandmother. Her sister was beside him, crying. Her mother was on the floor shock at what she saw.

"Mother! Mother!" She called.

The funeral was then arranged. He helped in the arrangement and promised not to leave until everything will be settled. He stayed beside her. He saw her most fragile side.

After everything, Kahoko's mother talked to him. He offered to take Kahoko with him. She did not refuse. She knew it was best for her. She embraced Yunoki and thanked him for everything. That very night, he took her back to Tokyo and brought her to his house.

She was merely silent. So blank and weak. She laid herself on his bed and embraced a pillow. He sat beside her.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"No." She shook her head.

"You have not eaten anything since then." He patted her shoulders.

"I'm fine." She closed her eyes.

He kissed her head and stood up. Kahoko turned to him.

"Don't leave me… please?"

With that request, he went back to her, lay down beside her and took her in his arms. She snuggled closer to him.

"Don't leave me…" she whispered.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yay! I've updated. I've been busy lately but as soon as I've read your reviews, I've decided to write. I wouldn't want you to wait too long. Please react on this update.**

Who wouldn't want a guy whom you can actually depend on? A guy who would get jealous for no reason but merely because he's afraid to lose her? A guy who wouldn't leave you despite being a pain in the ass.


	6. Chapter 6

**WHAT'S MINE IS MINE**

CHAPTER SIX

"I'm in love..." Nami reiterated.

Kahoko shook her head. Nami had kept saying those words for the nth time now and she claims to be in love with a guy whom she had just met last night.

"You can't just be in love with some random men." Kahoko leaned on her hand.

"Well, please don't be stingy. He's really cute and really gentle." She swooned.

Kahoko sighed. She can't just burst her friend's bubble but she's wondering if Nami had really gotten over her ex. She loved him so much.

"Nami, do you still love him?" She softly asked.

Nami turned to her in great surprised. Her eyes showed unexplainable emotions. She then lowered her gaze and snorted. "To be honest..." She turned to the window. "I do. I loved that jerk. He's so far... the best guy who came into my life."

Kahoko knew and saw how happy Nami was during their first dates and year together. And somehow she wondered why everything turned out that way. They were too much in love.

"Kahoko, from all the relationships I've been through. I realized that love doesn't last. It exist, but it doesn't last." She had a faint smile on.

Kahoko remained silent._ 'Perhaps?'_ She thought. She had heard a lot of couples who had been married for years, too much in love in the past but ended up divorced, or had cheated. Is love really not enough?

_'Perhaps' _

"Look what you've done!" Nami chuckled. "Now, I've got pictures of him hovering inside my mind."

Nami was smiling. Kahoko felt guilty for she knew she was faking it. She's trying to joke the feeling she was trying to suppress.

"Kahoko, I really have to go. I will still meet my mother downtown." She stood up and took her purse. "Would you be okay if I leave?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I will actually meet someone."

"Oh I see." She stared at her friend. Kahoko began to wonder. Nami then hugged her. "You know what? You're such a naïve girl. Take care of your heart." As Nami rose straight, she left her smiling.

Kahoko wondered on what Nami had said. "Naive, huh?" She weakly said. Suddenly, her phone rang. She flipped it and brought it to her ears.

"Hello?" She answered.

"I can't meet you now. I'm caught up with something." Yunoki said.

Kahoko tilted her head in dismay. "Okay."

"I suddenly had an urgent meeting." He added.

"When can I actually see you? Its been a month." She traced the rim of her glass.

"Soon." He said. "I'm come to you as soon as I am free."

"See you then." She said in a light-hearted tone and then hung up.

Yunoki took his phone down and stared at it. He heard that tone. He was actually wondering how she was doing. He made plans for them tonight but he can't just shrug off his duties as a CEO especially now that his father and brothers are there to attend their general meeting to resolve some issues that the Yunoki company is experiencing.

–

Kahoko did not go to her apartment since tomorrow would be her mother's birthday and she wanted to be with her whole family. Its has been a year since she had last slept there but her room was kept and she's free to use it anytime she desires.

"Hey, what do you think will we prepare?" Her sister wondered.

"Let's buy a big strawberry cake from Mom's favorite pastry shop." Kahoko suggested.

"Oh, yeah. And what would we cook?" Her sister beamed with excitement.

"I want whatever it is that is delicious." Her brother came in.

Kahoko's sister took a throw pillow and hit their brother's face. "Close the door you idiot!"

"Oww" their brother entered Kahoko's room, not forgetting to close the door behind him.

"And its mother's birthday, not yours." Her sister hissed.

"Mother likes roasted chicken." He smiled. "Well, to think about it, she likes everything."

"Oh yeah. She's actually not picky." Kahoko smiled.

"Oh okay. Let's just make whatever it is that would suit her taste." Her sister bit her pencil. "Have you bought her gift?"

"She's too old for gifts." Their brother blurted.

That statement angered Kahoko's sister, causing her to smash another throw pillow to their brother's direction. "You're crazy. That's why you're still single!"

"As if you have a boyfriend." He retorted.

Their sister's jaw tightened. "Whatever."

Kahoko stared at her sibling. They never changed and such sight made her happy.

The plan had been set and they are throwing their beloved mother a surprise birthday celebration and they will be inviting close relatives.

It was already 12 midnight and Kahoko could not sleep. She's been missing something lately. Kaji's somewhere in Berlin for a one week business trip and so her hands are fully empty since he didn't give her some stuffs to work on and doing nothing kills her. It bores her. Then suddenly her thoughts drifted. It flashed the face of that charming but devious guy. She closed her eyes and right then and there, she felt his arms. The way he runs his hand all over her body. The way he kisses her sensuously as he licks her jaws down to the valleys of her breast as he spreads her legs and *snap! Kahoko opened her eyes. She shook her head. She can't just imagine that. It's inappropriate. It's too erotic. But she can't help it. She's actually wondering how his arms would feel around her, the warmth of his body against her own and the way his lips feel as he kiss her senselessly.

"Stop it." She told herself. Cursing her thought for she's getting malicious. Malicious? For someone who had done it? Malicious? What a heavy word for someone as naïve as her.

She decided to close her eyes and hoped to fall asleep but its hard since she is not sleepy at all. She shifted and changed position. Suddenly, she felt her phone vibrating under her left leg. She opened her eyes and wondered who would actually call at this hour. She picked her phone and stared at the caller ID.

Yunoki Azuma.

Her eyes widened. It's him! The man in her wild fantasy. She wondered whether she would answer it or not but as she was stuck in the answering or not, her phone stopped ringing. She rolled her eyes, dismayed. Then once again, it vibrated. She flipped its cover and answered it.

"Hello?" She weakly said, so as not to disturb anyone since its actually late and someone might hear her. She was still stuck to the custom when she was still a student that she's not allowed to take calls whenever its late now that she's in her parent's house.

"I've been calling you a lot of times now. Why are you not answering my calls?" He seemed mad.

"I'm sorry. My phone is in silent mode and I was not able to notice it." She looked at the ceiling. "Why did you call?"

"I'm outside. Come out." He said.

"What?" She rose up. "I'm not in my apartment. I'm in my parent's house."

"I know. Now, come out. I've been here for an hour now. I'm freezing." He hung up.

Kahoko looked over her window and saw a black benz, and from there she saw him leaning in the front of his car. "He's crazy!" She grabbed her blanket and immediately went down, careful not to wake up anyone.

Yunoki had been rubbing his hands. He feels cold. He wondered what took Kahoko long now that she knew that he's outside of their house, freezing to death.

The gate slowly opened. Kahoko went out in her silk spaghetti top and pink teddy bear printed pajamas. She was carrying a blanket with her.

"What took you so long?" He questioned.

"My Dad was in the kitchen. I had to make sure he's up before I go out." She ran to him. She was whispering. "Let's get inside. We can't be seen."

The two went inside the passenger's seat.

"Here." She handed him the blanket and he wrapped it around them. "How did you know that I am here."

"You weren't at your apartment so I thought that maybe you're here." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Kahoko looked at him. She wondered on how he was able to find her. How did he know where her parent's lived? She wanted to ask but he looked so tired that she decided to leave those for the latter. And now, she's in his arms. She could feel his warmth, the warmth she was trying to remember a couple of minutes ago. She leaned in and placed her head on his chest.

"How long have you been here?" She asked.

"An hour and a half." He answered her without opening his eyes.

"And you were out the whole time?" She looked at him.

"Only for an hour. I was looking out, trying to figure out where your room is so I could perhaps climb in and drag you in here." He said. "During the first 30 minutes, I was inside the car, calling your damned phone."

Kahoko smiled. She was amused. She held his hand and felt that it was really cold. She then took them and warmed them with her own. "I'm sorry."

Yunoki looked at her. She was rubbing his hands together. "I heard Kaji's out of the country?"

"Yes. For a week. He'll probably be back next week." She placed his hands between her own and placed them on her lap.

"You're out of work?" He watched her as she fumbled with his hands.

"He left me with no work so I'm free." She turned to him. "Are you still cold?"

"Not anymore." He turned to the window. Suddenly, he felt something touch his cheek. He turned and saw her eyes fixed onto him as her hand traced his jaw.

"Its been a month, hasn't it?" She had a faint smile on.

"It has." He dipped in and caught her lips with his own. He was kissing her with enticing lips. Kahoko immediately responded to his mouth's desire. Not long enough, their tongues have joined, battling with one another. Kahoko broke the kiss for she found it hard to breath. She was then surprised upon seeing that she was already sitting atop him, her legs wide open and he was in between them. His hands were already fumbling on her breast, cupping then he grabbed its hem and brought it above her head. "Lift your arms or it'll be torn." Kahoko had no other choice but to lift her hands upon and allow him to slide it off her. He dropped it on the side and pet her shoulders.

"Azuma, won't we be seen?" She said as she was trying to hold off her moans.

"Everyone's asleep. The road's empty." He nipped her ear and licked it.

"What if...ah!" She reacted as he took his right nipple without any warning. "Azuma, not now."

"You're refusing and yet your body says something different." He smirked.

"We might be seen..." She bit her lips.

"Lie down." He lowered her to lie down on the seat. Kahoko did as she was told. She can't back out now. Now that she's here with him, half way naked and she wasn't also sure if she wants him to stop.

"Azuma, I don't want to have it with you tonight." She said and she had no particular clue on where it came from. Yunoki looked at her. "I don't want to have it with you tonight. I just want to savor the moment of being with you."

"How are we opt to do that?" He questioned with fixed, strong eyes. She was refusing her.

"Lie down with you." She stared at his eyes. He didn't break their gaze.

"We won't fit." He laid down anyway. Kahoko moved a bit but she was about to fall. "Lie down atop me." He opened his arms.

"Won't that be hard for you?" she wondered.

"How many times did you sleep atop me when you kept refusing all my advance?" He had a brow raised. "Now, lie down."

She climbed atop him and looked at his eyes. "Am I heavy?"

"Not really." He answered.

"I'm sorry Azuma." She placed her head on his chest. "I've been thinking about this..."

"About what?" He didn't understand.  
"About you and I sharing the bed and... and... making love." She stayed still. '_Making love. What a queer word.'_

"And yet you refused it tonight." He snorted.

"But I'd rather spend time with you, talking and asking how you've been or just to sleep with you rather than doing it and lose you when the dawn is about to break." She explained.

Yunoki was caught in surprise. So she wanted quality time with him.

"You've been thinking about us making love, tell me about it." He had an amused smile on.

"Well..I've thought of it awhile ago... When I was in my bed." She blushed but she buried her face on his neck.

Yunoki can't help but smile. He ran his finger up and down her spine, sending her goosebumps.

"And? What were we doing in your imagination? Well, you can't just think about it without imagining it." He liked how embarrassed she was and that he's the reason for this embarrassment. "Were we joined?"

"Please don't embarrass me. I want to know how you have been." She was now blushing so hard at the thought of them being joined as one.

"There's a problem with the company." He began. "Some of our major investors pulled out their shares. There's a so called boycotting inside the company and we're trying to resolve it."

Kahoko looked up. "So would everything be okay?" She noticed that his eyes were soft.

"I'm working on it." He cupped her chin.

"Tell me more." She eagerly said and he was left with no choice but to tell her more about it.

He told her what she wanted to know and like a child, she eagerly listened and her eyes showed compassion.

"You can do it." She smiled weakly.

"You hold to much faith in me. How come?" He had a mocking tone on.

"I don't know. I just do." She kept the smile and then kissed him.

"What was that for?" He questioned.

She was blushing. "For...good luck."

He smirked. "That's what you call, good luck kiss? That's not even a kiss." Her lips parted and she watched him in wonder. "I'll teach you." He placed his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her sensuously. He sure knows how to do it right. His hands once again wandered around her and it was tempted to slid its was to touch her at her most sensitive area. "Enough." He declared. With lips wet fro m kissing, Kahoko looked at him, confused. "Let's stop before I cannot stop myself." Kahoko suddenly felt his erection and froze. "Come lie down." He knew she could feel it but as innocent as she was, it would be far too awkward so its better to let go of the awkwardness and ignore the fire despite its difficulty. She lay her head on his shoulder and he wrapped them with the blanket that she had brought.

There was silence and she didn't like it. She was curious if he was mad or something and she does not like him mad.

"Are you mad?" She asked.

"About what?" He stared at the car's ceiling.

"My refusal." She hoped he wasn't.

"Forget about it. But next time, I'll have it my way." He closed his eyes. "And don't stop me or I'll punish you."

"But—I" She wanted to say something but he interrupted.

"Sleep." He ordered and despite her dismay, she obeyed anyhow.

Yunoki woke up at 5AM. He looked at Kahoko and reminded himself that she must be up before anyone in her family notice that she had disappeared but he found himself staring at her innocent face. He liked her more than she had known and she's his. She gave herself to him but what are they? They aren't even a couple. They're more like friends with benefits... in an open relationship and he didn't like it that way for it actually means that someone can still steal her from him.

Kahoko snuggled closer to him. He smiled. How can he let her go? He knew she still had feelings for Kaji Aoi. She loved him though he hope that she would love him more than she had loved him. She belongs to him and yet her heart is out somewhere but he's patient. He will do everything to make her his. He's Yunoki Azuma after all and he has her, not Kaji but him.

"Kahoko, you have to go." He whispered.

She snuggled some more.

"Wake up." He rubbed her arm.

"Five minutes." She mumbled.

"You have to go before they will notice." He reminded her.

Kahoko opened her eyes and sat up. Yunoki followed. He fixed her bra. "Let me do it." She blushed but he finished fixing it. He then picked her silk top and slid it on her head. Like a little child, she obeyed his commands. He wrapped the blanket around her and took her out of the car. He walked her to the gate and gestured her to go in... suddenly, He held her and leaned closer to whisper on her ear. "As soon as everything's through, come live with me." He released her and took a step back. Kahoko turned to him in bewilderment but he merely instructed her to get in. As soon as she was in, he went inside his car, pondered for a while whether she would accept his offer or not and drove.

Meanwhile, as Kahoko reached her room, she dropped herself on her bed and stared at the ceiling. He had just invited her to live with him and she does not know what to do. They aren't even a couple. She thought about it and could not find herself to fall back asleep.

–

"You look beat kahoko!" Her sister nudged her.

"I wasn't able to sleep." She yawned.

"I see. You must not be used to sleeping here." Her sister shrugged. Anyway, prepare the cake, mom will blow the candles any minute now.  
"Okay!" Kahoko rushed to the kitchen to get the cake.

"Light it." Her sister assisted her. As soon as the candles were lit, they went to the living room. "Okay, one, two, three!" They neared their mother and sang their birthday song. Everyone sang along and then their mother blew the candles off.

"Thank you."Their mother said.

"Mama, let's slice your cake!" Their brother said, smirking.

"You're so...ugh!" Her elder sister hissed.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Their brother went out to get it.

"Is it good?" Kahoko asked her mother and Aunt.

"Yes." Their mother said.

"Where did you have this made?" Their aunt asked.

"From Mother's favorite pastry shop." Kahoko politely said.

"Oh hey, there's a bouquet delivery and gift for you, Ma." Their brother said, bringing a bouquet of fresh flowers and a white paper bag.

"From whom?" Their mother wondered as he handed her the gifts.

"Read the card." Kahoko's sister suggested.

Their mother took the card and read it. It says:

To: _Hino-san_

_ Happy Birthday and more blessings to you and your family._

From: _Yunoki Azuma_

"Yes but my boss is on leave." Kahoko was talking to her cousins, Akira and Riku.

"Oh, look Kahoko, its actually from your boyfriend." Her Sister said.

Kahoko turned to them in curiousity. "What?"

"It's from Yunoki-san." Her mother confirmed.

"Really?" Kahoko went closer to see the card.

"Open the gift!"Her sister was really excited.

Their mother took the paper bag and opened it. It was a white and silvery colored shawl which looked so expensive. "It's beautiful."

Kahoko stared in amazement. How did he know that its her mother's birthday?

"Wow, I wish I have a boyfriend as handsome and as thoughtful as he is." Her sister said, envious.

"You're never going to find someone like Kahoko's because you're so stingy..." Their brother passed by bringing a slice of cake.

"What did you say?!" Her sister was so angry.

"Kahoko, tell Yunoki-san that I liked it and tell him, thank you." Her mother smiled.

Kahoko went out of the house and dialed his number. She was placed on mailbox so she decided to hung up. She actually wants to say her thank you directly. She was so surprised at how thoughtful he was. She doesn't even know how he knew that today was her mother's birthday and it made her curious.

Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"You called. What is it?" He asked.

"My mother said, thank you and that she liked it." She smiled.

"I'm glad." He responded.

"Azuma? How did you know that its her birthday?" She stared at where he parked during midnight.

"You mentioned it to me once." He answered.

"Oh I see." She wondered on when the mentioning actually happened because she couldn't remember when.

"I have to go. Behave yourself." He hung up.

Kahoko smiled. He surprises her and she liked how spontaneous he can be.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Its been a long time. Sorry. I really am. I've been so caught up with school works that I almost died but I made it! Yey. All subjects passed! College is giving out too much pressure. hahaha Hey, thank you for the reviews. they're amazing and they're motivating me in trying to make this fic more exciting or for some, better? Please do leave me a review in this one chapter. Please tell me what you think.

Yunoki's facing a company problem but irregardless of that he went to see Kahoko. They're not a couple yet okay? They're dating. They're in an open relationship but it seems that Yunoki is too fond of her that he's acting like he's Kaho's boyfriend. Oh well, Azuma's way too possessive. He likes her too much but instead of asking her to be his girl, he proposed to be her live in partner. How cryptic.

Wait for more surprises. But for now, let's focus on the sweetness. They are still figuring out their relationship status. It's hard to be single but taken at the same time. Hmmm, or single but emotionally taken? Or single but physically taken? Which is which?

Girls sure loves guys who are spontaneous, who regards our mother's with high respect, thoughtful and understanding (not to mention that he accepted Kahoko's refusal towards making love inside his car though we know that when Yunoki's set to do something, he gets what he wants).

Did I just make Azuma OOC? I'm sorry if I did. I'm doing my best not to change him but people change when they're in love. Criticize please. :)


	7. Chapter 7

******WHAT'S MINE IS MINE**

CHAPTER SEVEN

"No?" Kahoko shook her head.

"Okay, okay." Kaji smiled. His best friend sure is secretive about her love affair. "What is he like?"

"You really won't give up, would you?" Kahoko leaned on her chair.

"Yes. And trust me, I am as curious as an investigator. Its actually normal." Kaji leaned on the table. "The last guy whom you actually had your eyes on was Len Tsukimori, and that was during high school."

"He's out of my league." She shook her head. "He's handsome and he's pretty talented though."

"You secretly liked him back then. You freeze when he's around. You blush when you hear him play the violin." Kaji chuckled. "And you never told me that you actually liked him. I figured it out on my own."

The two are in a restaurant downtown, working on some documents and now reminiscing about high school just because Kaji is so curious about Kahoko's love affair.

"Okay, I liked Tsukimori. There's so much about him, but what can I do? He's out of my league and there's no way that he would actually like me." Kahoko took her strawberry smoothie and took a light sip.

"There is. Trust me." Kaji tilted his head, focusing his eyes on her.

Kahoko felt her cheeks burn. "There's none."

"You're really nice and you have a soft heart. It is hard not to love you, you know." He smiled sweetly.

Kahoko's lips parted._ 'Stop it.' _She then turned to her smoothie. She doesn't want to look at him in the eyes for she fears that she might actually drown in them.

"And we don't know, he might have liked you too." He kept his stare. "Hey... did you know that I actually liked you back then?"

In a flash, she turned to him, wondering on what had gotten into him.

"You did?" She managed to say.

"Yes. Like I said, its hard not to love you when in fact there's so much about you." He looked so sincere. Well, Kaji is an honest man and he always say what he thinks. "Why do you think did I offer to walk you home after school before?"

Now that he mentioned it, Kahoko's mind drifted to the olden times when they were high school, young and innocent. "Maybe because you like taking the long way."

"Of course not, you silly." He smiled. "I like being with you. You're such a comfortable companion."

"You make it sound as if you felt something more." She joked since she couldn't think of anything more to say.

"I actually fell in love with you."He no longer had a smile on, but his expression was soft.

"Why are you telling me this now?" She was dumb-founded.

"I don't know. I just thought that its time for you to know." He shrugged.

"What changed?" She can't comprehend his message but his words are clouding inside her head.

"Kahoko, I am thinking... If I told you that I actually did, would it make a difference?" He lowered his gaze.

_'I do not understand. Just answer my question.' _She thought as his words actually ached her. The love of her life... the guy whom she thought never looked at her the way she did to him, actually loved her. "Well, maybe?" She does not know the right words to say.

He chuckled.

"What?" She uttered with curiosity. She wanted to understand.

"I will conduct you home." He turned to the waiter and asked for the bill. As soon as he paid the bill, he stood up and offered his hand for her to take. Kahoko wondered if she must take it, but she always do so she took it anyway.

Inside the car, everything seemed so awkward. No one uttered a word.

_'If you liked or loved me as you claimed, why did you not tell me? What caused it to change? Did you realize that I am not who you want?' _Kahoko was staring at him through the window. She wanted to understand things but she can't just ask him. She does not have the courage. But inside her, she felt something squeeze. She wanted to cry. As thoughts of them flashed in her head... his sweet ways towards her in the past, she could not help but frown. She never knew that he liked her. To be honest, she did not feel that she actually loved him until the time that they saw each other again after college, the time when he offered her work.

She figured that its hard to fall for a friend. Its hard because telling them that you love them may cause them to drift far from you and that's what we're actually trying to avoid. But what if that was what Kaji had also thought of in the past? She do not know. All she had in mind are assumptions.

When they arrived to her apartment, Kahoko wondered on what would be the best thing to do. She hesitated to look at him but leaving him without looking at him would probably be the rudest thing in the world, considering that he's her best friend. When she looked at him, he was already looking at her. He did not have a smile on but his face was really soft. Or was it his eyes? To think about it, she never saw him gaze at her with anything but softness.

"I have to go." She said in such a low tone, as if she was dismayed or anything. He nodded. She was about to open the door when she turned back to him. "Thank you for tonight." She opened the door and placed her other leg out she was ready to go out but then he held her hand. Kahoko stopped and looked at his hand.

"See you tomorrow." He bid and let her hand go.

"Ahhh, ye-yes." She stuttered then immediately left the car. She made her way to her apartment without looking back at him. She feared it. She might look like a dumb retard, finding it hard to move if ever she would.

When she entered her apartment, she bombarded herself with so much questions. She had so much 'what ifs' in mind and she knew that it was wrong, all so wrong. It was all that's left for her now and it does not feel good. It does not feel right.

She was leaning on her front door. She does not feel well. She needs to get out of there. She took her purse, searched for her phone and immediately dialed Yunoki Azuma's number. She brought her phone to her ear and waited. It rang for like... forever until she heard his voice.

"Kahoko." That voice which told her that he's actually busy.

"Are you somewhere?" She wondered. She then mentally scolded herself for being a nuisance.

"I'm in the office." He answered.

"Can I come?" She was hesitating but she would die if she won't.

She rode a cab and headed straight to where he is. The building was already empty, except for the guards wandering around. She was being assisted to his office. It was located at the topmost part of the building. The entire floor was his office. When she was already at the door, the man in black suit knocked thrice.

"Master Azuma, the lady has arrived." He declared. He was Yunoki's personal body guard.

"Send her in." said Yunoki from the inside.

The guard opened the door for Kahoko and she walked in, bowing to the guy.

The room was dark but the city's view illuminated the place somehow. She looked around and saw a huge table in front of the huge glass window which overlooked the city and from there, she saw a silhouette chair and immediately, she knew that he was there, seated.

"Come closer." He said as the chair turned around.

Kahoko came closer. She then stopped a meter before the table.

"Closer." He looked at her, delighted for her visit.

She took a few more steps until she was inches from the table.

"When I mean closer, I mean, come to me. Come close to me." He stood up.

She went in front of him. He stared deep into her eyes. Her eyes spoke of pain and confusion. Something must be wrong, he figured.

He held her arms.

"What brought you here?" He did not like the aura around them.

"He loved me." She lowered her gaze.

So it was him? Yunoki's gaze tightened. Not again.

"What else?" He wondered.

Kahoko embraced him. She wanted to cry in his arms. "He told me he loved me but that was before."

"Does he know you love him?" He en-clasped his arms around her.

"No." She shook her head. "He started asking about you, my love affair and then of the times before and it came to a point that he told me that its hard not to love me."

Yunoki somehow agreed. Its hard not to love her... This innocent lady in his arms. But somehow, there was a particular squeeze in his chest. She was speaking of him again, running to him and telling him about Kaji and on how he's breaking her heart.

She once asked him to make her forget about Kaji Aoi and up until now, he wasn't able. She needed him, not that she loves him but because she has no one but him and he's sick of it. He doesn't want it that way.

"What's hurting you? The fact that he loved you once or the fact that he does not love you the way he did?" He asked as he released her and moved closer to the window.

Kahoko then realized what she had done. It was so wrong. She was acting stupid in front of the guy who was actually fond of her. She might not know how serious he is of her but somehow, she knew she was wrong. She must not act like this in front of him.

"You're an idiot." He said, catching her full attention. "Are you that dumb, eh? He doesn't love you because he only thinks of you as his friend." He turned to her. He was mocking her. "And you came to me because you need a friend, simply because you can't share your feelings with him but me?" He smirked as he closed his eyes. "How pitiful."

She does not like what she was hearing. He was making fun of her. He was hurting her feelings.

"How long are you going to have it that way?" He opened his eyes and turned to the busy streets. _'Perhaps for her I am just a fucking friend. Damn it.'_

She was now crying.

"Crying because there's nothing left for you to do? What a fool." He looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"I do not want it anymore!" She exclaimed.

"Really? Why don't you resign!" He lost his cool.

She snapped. The main reason why she cannot move on in the fact that she gets to see him everyday.

"You're weak." He said. "You actually asked me to make you forget him but you are doing the opposite."

Kahoko looked at him. She is thinking that he probably hates her now.

"Are you going to leave me now?" She found herself asking.

And there was silence until he broke it with another question. "Is that what you want?"

She did not answer.

"Is that what you want?" He repeated but still she did not answer him. He made his way to her. He grabbed her and pushed her on the window. "Answer me."

She was crying. For pete's sake he does not like seeing her that way. Kaji had hurt her but he's the one making her cry. He wants to be in her thoughts... in her heart and not merely there when he's not around. He never wants to be anyone else's replacement.

"No." She managed to say.

_'Damn it. What are we?'_ He thought. What should he do? All he wants is for him to forget her. He does not wish to hurt her but she's just too faithful and it drives him crazy. He's jealous. He wants her to be his and why is that difficult to do? Why is she so damn difficult to get when girls ought to bow on his knees, begs him to pay them attention.

"Then why are you still with him?" He questioned.

He could not bear seeing her cry. He wanted to kiss eyes and wash the tears away.

Why is she still with him? She could not comprehend. It kills her. She loves him still and it breaks her heart. Perhaps its time to stop. But how many times must she tell herself to stop until her heart will really do?

"Leave him and be with me." He kissed her lips. He's not kissing her like how he use to. He's merely pressing his lips on her lips. A lousy kind of kiss as what he would always describe it. He cupped her chin and lifted it a little higher. He then brought his lips to her cheek and licked her tears, a gesture which made Kahoko shiver.

"Be with you?" She mumbled.

"Live with me." He returned to her lips and traced its every side.

"Live with you?" She repeated, tempted to kiss him.

"Live with me from now on." He slid his tongue on her open lips, as if it was a key which made things set of in motion. He was now pushing her hard on the window and she was now finding it hard to stand still.

"Oh..." She moaned as she was laid on the floor. She could not remember how he managed to bring her down without her noticing it.

"Make up your mind." He said as he was trailing his lips up and down her throat.

There was fire. She felt her body on fire and there was this sensation which drives her crazy. She could feel his erection as his body was pressed against her. She was too small for him. He was too tall for her but she fits his body just right.

He was rash. He was forceful now. He sat up and he looked at her. Her lips were parted, the rising and falling of chest was rapid, her eyes were close and she was flushing. He likes how she actually looked like. Fragile and soft under him. She turned to him. His gaze was fixed on her. That topaz eyes which drives girls crazy, that lips which could make her forget the worries of the world and that face which shows two sides.

"And if I live with you?" She sat up on her knees, cupping his face on her hands.

"I will take care of you." He answered. His face showed no emotion and yet his eyes showed determination.

Take care of her. She liked how that sounded. No one cared for her like he did, no one wanted her as much as he wanted her.

He placed his hands on her waist then down to her bottom, down to her legs and way back up."And what would that make us?" She questioned.

"A couple." He replied.

_'A couple.'_ She stared at his topaz orbs. He was serious and she figured that this is no longer a typical love affair or an open relationship or whatever there is to call it. He wants her to commit to him. "You and me...a couple?"

He lifted his head and met his lips with her own and whispered, "Yes."

A couple. Now that made them official. She's no longer single. She's taken. She's his with all its labels. He's claiming everything about her and that would make Kaji's existence inside her heart, illegal.

He took her blazers off and absent-mindedly ripped her button down office top. She heard its ripping sound but ignored it.

"I'm buying you lots of clothing." He kissed the valley between her breast. He was smirking.

"You better." She answered as she grabbed the back of his neck and brought his lips against her own. "Kiss me..." She made it sound as if it was a request.

"We'll do that." He kissed her fervently.

The two made love inside Yunoki's office. No holds barred, well, Yunoki holds no restriction with her. If he wills it, he gets it and she knows that.

Kahoko bit her lip. She was trying to hold off her moans.

"Let me hear it. Don't hold it." He told her. "They're for me to hear."

"Azuma, it hurts." She was crying.

He was pushing his way inside her. She was tight and it was painful for her but he's here to give her the pleasure and love that she deserves. He gave her a blow as soon as he could no longer hold himself, stroking in and out of her, diving deeper.

"Azum-ah!" She closed her eyes as her vision blurred. Their bodies were rocking and now she was no longer holding her moans. She was holding onto him, bodies wet with sweat. As soon as they came, he fell atop her, panting.

"We'll transfer tomorrow morning." He said.

_'If I try and love him, would he stay until the end?' _Kahoko enclasped him in her arms. "Yes." she answered.

–

As soon as it was morning, Yunoki took Kahoko to the condo which he had just bought. It was big and it was at the 21st floor.

"I know you would like a beautiful view." He took her hand and led her inside. Kahoko grasped upon seeing the living room. It was very beautiful. There was a huge flat inch TV, the sofas were huge and white, there was a glass table at the center of the living room with a white Persian carpet. The place itself was fully carpeted.

You wouldn't believe it but the living room had a fully glass window which overlooked the city.

"It would be pretty romantic at night." She said, amazed at the sight.

Yunoki grinned. "Let's check the kitchen." The kitchen was beautiful. It was very neat and the utensils were complete. "In this way, we'll see your prowess in the kitchen."

Kahoko looked at him. "I'm bad at it, I swear."

"We'll see about that." He then brought her to their room.

Their room was huge and it also had a fully glassed window that overlooked the city and it had a white and maroon curtain to cover it in the morning. Their bed was huge. Kahoko figured that there's too much space if they would lay on it.

"Its too big." Kahoko went to the bed and sat on it. It was white. Everything in the room was white but it also had some cherry red accents.

Yunoki stood in front of her. "Just so we would have all the space when we're on it." He was smirking. Kahoko immediately understood what he meant and blushed. "Wow..." She saw another huge television. Watching movies before sleeping would make it so convenient, she thought.

"Do you want to see the bathroom?" He asked.

Kahoko stood up and followed him.

The bathroom was huge. There was a jacuzzi, a raindrop style shower too. There was a white carpet just before the jacuzzi and everything was there. The oils were complete. There were candles too. It actually smelled so invigorating. The mirror was huge too. The towels and robes are neatly piled inside a sliding cabinet.

"We must use that soon." He whispered into her ear. He was referring to the jacuzzi. He was just into teasing her and seeing her blush. "Let's go." He dragged her out. He showed her the powder room and their walk in closet.

After their tour, Yunoki took her out for lunch. They dined at the new restaurant in town.

Their hands were locked together, showing everyone or to whoever will see that they are a couple. As they entered the restaurant, Kahoko froze at the sight of Kaji. Kaji unexpectedly turned to their direction and was shocked at what he saw. Yunoki held her firmly and neared Kaji. Kahoko was just too surprised that it seemed to him that he was dragging her to greet her best friend. Kaji stood up in recognition.

"Wow, this is unexpected." Kaji commented while glancing at their hands.

Kahoko looked at his companion. He was with his girlfriend.

"So you two are together." Kaji managed to chuckle. "I did not know. It was rather surprising." He looked at Kahoko then to Yunoki.

"We didn't expect to see you here." Yunoki let go of Kahoko's hand and placed it at the little of her back. "Its nice to meet you." He had his kind expression now.

"Kahoko, you look blooming today." Kaji noted. "Oh, let me introduce to you my girlfriend, Takashina Ayano."

Yunoki's was amused.

Ayano looked at him in surprise. "Yunoki-san." She stood up and bowed.

"Its great to see you Takashina-san." Yunoki smiled gently.

"You know Yunoki-san, Ayano?" Kaji curiously asked.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Hi! :) I've actually updated because I was really bored and got nothing to do. Tomorrow will be the official start of my summer class and I am afraid that I will again get busy. But I swear that I will update soon.

Back to the story. Now they are official. What do you think? I've made Yunoki so insecure because of Kaji. Well, who wouldn't? He actually has everything and here it goes, he can't actually have the girl he wants because she wants someone else. But you know Yunoki, we won't give up. Who among you have tried falling in love with their close friend or best friend? Well, I have and its really really difficult even if there is someone who's doing his best to show you that you can be loved.

Kahoko finally have transferred. They are now live-in partners. Hmmm, let's see what would happen. Takahashi Ayano is in the picture! :O

Please continue supporting me. I am open for opinions or criticisms. Please tell me what you think so I can improve myself. Your reviews motivates me. :) It makes me happy, really.

I will update Melancholy schmaltz soon ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**WHAT'S MINE IS MINE**

CHAPTER EIGHT

"This is very... unexpected." Kaji noted as he finished his main dish.

Kahoko did not look up. Her head was still facing her plate while she was lining up her utensils, a habit which she had established ever since she was young.

"Unexpected?" Yunoki had a very brilliant smile.

"Yes. Who would have known that you are the person whom my bestfriend-slash-secretary is dating." Kaji chuckled. "She never not me any hints." He was eyeing Kahoko. She looked up a little and flashed him a glare.

"She rather wanted our relationship as a secret." Yunoki said with utmost gentleness as he turned to Kahoko. Kahoko on the other hand had simpered.

"Now, atleast I have met the guy whom she was hiding for months." Kaji tilted his head, watching his bestfriend blush in embarrassment. "But speaking of which, why did you have to keep it a secret Kaho?"

Kahoko's eyes widened. She turned to Yunoki who was smiling encouragingly while at the back of her head... '_You devil. This must be a set up.'_ She silently sighed. She knew this day would come anyway. "Because I don't want to let you know."

"What? Why?" Kaji seemed to be caught off-guard.

"Because you won't believe me." She answered.

Kaji seemed amused as his brows raised higher. "Well... you know I won't make fun of you."

_'As if.' _Kahoko thought. Her attention somehow drifted to Kaji's girlfriend as the two men started to have a conversation regarding her relationship with Yunoki himself.

She had this long black hair and she had bangs which was evenly distributed around her forehead. Her cheeks were prominent and her lips were pink but pale and as for her eyes, were black and... lonely.

_'She's beautiful.' _Kahoko thought. But as she gazed upon her, she noticed that she was actually staring at Yunoki. Her gaze was as though she was..._longing_ for him. Longing must be a powerful word but that was what her gaze spoke of. Her attention then turned to Yunoki who was casually talking to Kaji. _'Do they know each other?' _Yunoki then noticed her gaze. He smiled at her.

"Do you wish to have a dessert babe?" He said, making her blush at the sound of his endearment.

"Ah, no." She shook her head then looked at Ayano, who was now looking at her with curious eyes. As soon as she noticed Kahoko staring back, she smiled shyly.

••

After their lunch with Kaji and Ayano, Yunoki decided to go back to the condo with Kahoko just so they will have a quality time together to savor their new living as a couple.

"Uhh..." Kahoko wanted to ask but she was hesitating.

Yunoki looked at her from the corner of his eyes while he maneuvered the steering wheel. "I know you wanted to say something."

Kahoko looked at him. "Do you know her?"

"Her?" He repeated.

"His girlfriend." She clarified.

"Where is this conversation heading again?" He turned to her with scrutinizing eyes. He's wondering if the conversation is still about Kaji.

"It's not what you're thinking." She straightened up, grasping what he was actually thinking. "I was kind of wondering on why you knew each other."

He looked at her then back on the road.

"Have you two met before?" She questioned.

Yunoki turned the steering wheel and moved the shifting lever.

"She's my ex-fiance." He said.

Kahoko gaped. She then closed her mouth. "Ex-fiancee? How come?"

"When we were in high school, we have been introduced as future couples Supposedly we're bound to be married when we reached the age of eighteen." He said.

"But what happened?" She sounded so intrigued.

"I called it off." Yunoki said nonchalantly.

Kahoko then began to wonder. "Why?"

"Simple." He glanced at her. "I don't like her."

"Why don't you like her?" Her curiosity was all piqued up simply because she wanted to know who she is, why Kaji was so into her while Yunoki on the other hand, don't even like her.

"She bores me." was all he could say.

"but she's beautiful." She said.

"That's all she has." He retorted.

"That's rude."She commented. "Kaji said that she's nice and very feminine."

"That's all there is to her. Such a typical girl." He said. "She's boring. I'd rather be with someone who will entertain me." He looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"But, is she okay to become your bride? Or is there a chance that you could...love her perhaps?" Somehow, her voice dropped a little as she uttered the last three words. She was kind of wondering if somehow, just somehow, Yunoki found some potential in Ayano as his bride.

"I tried dating her but I just can't imagine a life with her." Yunoki said as he entered the condo building.

Kahoko was left hanging at his answer. What does he mean with '_Can't imagine a life with her?'_? Ayano seemed to be a good woman to become a wife. Perhaps a good mother to her children too by just looking at her kindness and gracefulness.

Yunoki parked the car at the VIP area, got out of the car and went to the other side to open the door for Kahoko. He held out his hand for her. She took it and got out of the car.

"Go ahead. I will just carry your stuffs up." He told her.

"No." She refused. "Let's just go together. I'll carry some too."

He eyed her. "I can manage."

"No. I will help you." She shook her head and went to the car's trunk.

"Stubborn." He mumbled as he went to her side to opened the trunk.

Kahoko took her laptop case and the box which contains her files.

"Is that heavy?" Yunoki wondered.

"Nope." She smiled reassuringly.

He then took the heavy box which contained her clothes. Yunoki actually told her not to bring those since he had promised her that he'd buy her a wardrobe, but since Kahoko insisted, he had no choice but agree.

When they reached their floor, Kahoko said that she would first arrange her stuffs at their rightful place and to give her ample of time, Yunoki went to the living room to work on some documents.

As Kahoko arranged her stuffs, her thoughts still lingered on the conversation that she and Yunoki had in the car. She wondered on why Yunoki was never attracted to Ayano while Kaji was very much in love with her as if she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Kahoko?" Yunoki had entered their room.

"I'm here." She answered.

Yunoki then found himself entering their walk-in closet.

"I have to leave you for a while." He declared.

"Where are you going?" She wondered.

"I had to check something in the office. That won't take long." He neared her.

"Oh I see. Take your time if you must." She smiled.

He smirked then grabbed her by the waist.

"I will be back later. I can't make my..." He snuggled his face on her neck, making Kahoko shrug. "lovely girlfriend lonely, would I?"

"If you have important things to attend to, its alright." She shrugged continuously. "That tickles... stop."

"Hmm?" His smirk widened "Somehow, you're making it difficult for me to leave."

"You have to work." She said.

"Yes." He lifted his face, gazed at her eyes then smiled. "See you later." He kissed her lips then licked it. Kahoko reacted. "You're making this difficult because I've already created scenarios in my head which involves around you and I." He had a devilish grin.

Kahoko understood that. He must have weird imaginations running inside his head. She didn't really expect to live there with him and they'll just stare at each other all day long or place towers of pillows on their bed to separate them from each other at night. Knowing him, those will never work.

When she had accomplished everything that she had to accomplish, Kahoko went around to see the place. It really was beautiful. Modern yet classy. It had her taste and his at the same time. She could tell. Months of being with him, made her aware of what he likes and don't. He's a sophisticated type of person but she's glad that she can tolerate him. He had wasn't intimidating when she first met him but when she knew the real him, he had this heavy aura that calls on to intimidation but never did he make her feel intimidated. Though there are times when his sophistication works or shows but he knows how to handle them. He adjusts to her.

Kahoko had nothing to do so she went to the bathroom and tried on the tub. She tried one of those oils (she tried the jasmine oil) and after an hour and a half, she went out, wore a loose white spaghetti and dark blue plain pajama pants and watched movies in both living room and in their room. But when she got exhausted, she laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Her thoughts then brought her to the situation that she's into now. To the fact that she's Yunoki Azuma's girlfriend and that she's living in the same condo as he was.

_'Did I just make a right decision?' _She asked herself. Her mother won't like this for sure. She was always practical about marriage before sharing a roof with a man. She also wondered on what Yunoki's family would say and to think about it, she never met anyone of them yet. It seemed to her that Yunoki was alone in this world, though he had once said that his family was in London.

Living with him is somehow exciting. She will now have a glimpse of who he really is and what is he like when he sleeps. Does he snore? Does he sleep talk or walk? Though she had seen him sleep every after their errr... love making. The kind of face that Yunoki wears on his casual sleep intrigues her. She wonders on how he looks like with his pajamas on. She was creating pictures in her head. This new life somehow excites her for she was never in this situation before. She never had a real boyfriend until he came and no one ever made her feel special but him alone. Though to be honest, she still has feelings for Kaji Aoi. Feelings as strong as that don't easily fade, would it? But since she wanted to move on, she must concentrate on her man.

•

Kahoko was awoken by a kiss on her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the man hovering over her.

"Have you just arrived?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered as he took a pinch of her hair strands and toyed with it.

"Are you tired?" She slowly sat up and settled herself beside him.

"No." He answered. He liked the sight before him. He liked the feeling of having her around and to think that they share a house, though its practically not a house but its near there. "I brought you some food."

"What sort of food?" She smiled.

"Chinese. Dumplings and hmm, better check them out. I bought them from your favorite Chinese restaurant." He placed a hand on her back.

"Wow." Like a child, she went down the bed enthusiastically. "Let's eat it."

Yunoki could only smile as she went ahead of him to the dining table.

"Is it good?" He asked.

"Of course." She said as she ate the dumpling. "Here, have some." She neared the dumpling on her chopstick to his mouth. He then ate it. "See?"

"Hm," He nodded.

After Kahoko had eaten, Yunoki excused himself for him to bathe. While waiting for him, Kahoko was scanning her laptop for some email and there she found one and it was from Kaji Aoi. It was sent 2 hours ago. She clicked the mail and it says:

Finally, I have meet the mystery man. Quite unexpected. I never knew that you are dating my biggest client. The man everyone is dying to meet and have. You look so in love.

Kahoko shook her head and rolled her eyes. She knew he would react that way, but somehow, she gave credits to herself. She never expected herself to be in the arms of such a man. He's a sought after kind of man.

The door then clicked. Kahoko turned to the bathroom. She had the hint that Yunoki was about to come out so she immediately closed her laptop, placed it on the night stand and positioned herself to bed. When the door opened and the smell of men's soap trailed through the air, she closed her eyes and played to be asleep.

Yunoki went to the foot of their bed, looked at her and smirked. He knew she was merely playing to be asleep. He could see her laptop and it was open and her eyes were somehow, forcefully shut.

"You think you can fool me?" He said. "I know you're not asleep." There was something not good with the sound of his voice. He was as if telling her that if won't open her eyes, he would punish her and so she slowly opened her eyes. "See?" He had a brow raised while retaining that wicked smile of his.

Kahoko was awed at the sight before her. Yunoki's hair was somehow wet. He had nothing but a towel covering his lower part. He had a fine chiseled body which could make girls melt and in addition to that, he was looking at her seductively.

_'This means trouble.'_ Kahoko thought as her gaze savored his every inch.

He had gestured to climb the bed, making Kahoko frantic.

"E-eh, you're not wearing your pajamas." She said.

"Hm?" He had those devouring eyes and taunting smile. "Who need those anyway?"

"We-w-we'll sleep. Yo-yo-you need them." She was stuttering. Way too nervous to even utter a word.

Yunoki kept crawling as if he was a predator which was eyeing his prey. Kahoko on the other hand struggled to keep distance. His look, his eyes, his smile, his body somehow made her nervous as though she was going to be dealing her own death sentence.

"Don't tell me you weren't expecting this?" He pulled her down through her feet. He held her then slowly crawled his way atop her.

"You're wet." She reacted as droplets of water hit her.

"We'll still be soaking wet later." He seemed to be enjoying the look on her face.

"Yo-you'll get sick." She tried to scold him but her voice made it sound different.

"Is that what's really bothering you? Or the act that's going to take over?" He scrutinized her face, down to her neck, shoulders and down, down, down.

Kahoko shivered under his gaze.

"Do you want me to take this off?" He teased.

"N-no!" She strongly said.

"But it'll drop later." He tilted his head.

"Leave it..on." her breathing heavied.

"But that won't be fun." He displayed a devilish-slash-innocent look which looked more evil to her.

"Ju-ju-just leave it." She tried avoiding his gaze.

He chuckled. "I'm starting to get cold." He said with a worried tone. "We should heat up." That statement made Kahoko turn around. With that, he grabbed the chance of stealing her lips as his body laid atop hers.

As his lips were devouring her own, his leg found its way between her, separating her legs while his hands positioned themselves accordingly. His other hand supported his weight while the other trailed up and down her arm, trying to ease up the tension.

His kiss drove Kahoko senseless.

Yunoki was kissing her neck, adoring her light, sweet smell when Kahoko noticed that the room was fully lit (she doesn't really like it when the room's fully lit especially if she's engage to such act).

"The light..." She said as if trying hard not to moan.

"Hm," Yunoki moved to her throat and sucked it roughly.

Kahoko groaned. She lifted her head up as she placed her hand on the back of his neck while the other was on his arm, trying to push him off.

"Azuma..." She said in a complaining tone.

He lifted his head and looked at her. He knew she doesn't like it when the lights are on but he's too caught up that he no longer wants to divert his attention off her. He stretched his arm and reached out for the night stand. He took the light's remote and turned the lights off except for the nightstand's soft lights. He then turned to her, gazed at her face with those darkened topaz orbs of his which emits danger and said, "Its nice to look at yourself bare sometimes." He had a smirk on.

Kahoko just looked at his face, wondering on what he was thinking or if he's even thinking about something else when he's making love to her.

"Yes?" He said. He could read her eyes.

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"Fool me." He slowly inserted his hand under her top.

She knew that if she won't tell, chances are, he's going to punish her until she would say it."What are you thinking?"

He gave her an emotionless look then chuckled as his hands found her breasts. "What I am thinking?"

"Hm." She nodded then held his hands from atop her top. She bit her lower lip as he fondled her.

"I'm thinking about..." He lowered his gaze to her chest. A taunting smile was stuck on his lips while his eyes showed teasing and wickedness. "You."

"Me-?" She suppressed a moan as his hand slid under her bra and began playing with her nipple.

"I want to hear you moaning and calling my name." He looked at her from under his lashes.

Kahoko was blushing hard. Her face had almost equaled her hair.

"I want you to think about me... _alone."_ He said then lowered his head to whisper on her ear. "Love me."

Love. What a powerful word. A word which Kahoko merely know if she's thinking about Kaji Aoi but now with such twist of fate, the man she never expected to have actually wished her to love him. Yunoki Azuma. The man whom he thought merely wanted her for pleasure, is seeking for her love. Could it be...real?

He took off her top. He was making his way on her as her head began to have tons of thoughts about him.

_'This man...'_ She stared at him as he kissed her chest, down to the valleys of her breast then down to her belly, pausing as he reached the hem of her pajamas. He was as if adoring every inch of her. '_Teach me how to love you.' _She thought as she sat up and kissed him on the lips.

He kissed her roughly, depriving her the will to breath. It was not long when she cut off the kiss for she found it hard to breath. Yunoki was behind her, kissing the back of her neck and her shoulder while his hands ran up and down her spine. He then took off her bras and tossed it, not caring where it would reach.

'_I'm afraid..._' She thought as one of his hands groped her breast, squeezing it.

"Kahoko..." He moaned her name in her ear. Kahoko placed a hand on his cheek. For her, the way he called her name was the sexiest thing she had ever heard.

It wasn't long when Kahoko was laid on the cold soft sheets. Yunoki then followed and took in his mouth her right nipples. Kahoko ran her fingers through his head and pulled him closer to her as she tried adjusting to his weight over her.

"Yunoki..." She moaned his name again and again.

Yunoki then shifted to her other breast, licking and sucking her nipple as his hands worked their way down her. His hands traced the shape of her waist. He adored how his hands moved to a perfect curve from her waist down to her hips. He then hooked the sides of her pajamas with his hand and pulled it down slowly... real slowly. He was tormenting her in a way. She looked down at him when he raised his head after paying attention to her breasts then returned her gaze as he sat up on his knees.

"Lift your waist." He instructed. Kahoko did as she was told and he slid off her pajamas, savoring the feel of her bare legs. '_I have all the time to savor it.'_ He thought to himself for her legs sure was soft. He threw her pajamas off the bed and held her right leg. He lifted it, caressed it and kissed it. His lips then drew up to her thighs, higher and higher, making Kahoko groan in frustration.

'_This is punishment.'_ She bit her lower lip, trying to hold herself from moaning loudly.

He smiled as he heard how she reacted. He placed her leg down and crawled up to her.

"You were saying babe?" He dropped himself lower to rub his body against hers.

'_This is bad.'_ She thought in agony. She was wondering on what he was trying to achieve because for a fact, for the fire of it, she's burning in agony just to have his body on her and it anticipates their joining as one.

He rubbed his body against her own in the slowest way possible. He wanted her to succumb to what he wants. To this very moment. To him.

"Oh..." She moaned. She then realized that he had asked her. She was 'babe' right? "I-I wasn't about to sa..ay anything." She managed to say.

"Really?" He placed his hands between their bodies and slid it down, down and down until it reached the hem of her underwear but such barrier will never hinder him from reaching his destination. He merely crept under its lace and he's there. With his eyes fixed on her, he smirked as he rubbed her most sensitive part.

"Aah!" Her chest rose and met with his while her hands remained on the bed. She was clutching the sheets.

"Shh.." He hushed as he inserted a finger inside her.

"Aah," She was caught in great surprise. She was now gripping the sheets of the bed as tight as she possibly can. She fell on the bed and her breathing had heaved when he started going in and out of her.

Yunoki was delighted at how show she was reacting. Her face showed such a valuable emotion. He then withdrew his hand and inserted this two fingers. He did it in a way that she nearly screamed in surprise.

"Liking it babe?" He whispered to her ear.

Kahoko's breathing intensified. She was now clinging onto him.

"Azuma..." She was staring at the ceiling with head held up high as he was pushing in and out of her. For her this was torture and she does not really know what to do. She doesn't really understand why but she wanted him and to whatever he wanted to do to her.

Yunoki could no longer take it. It was enormously a torture to him far greater than it was on her. He took off his towel which was still miraculously in his body after the movements he had done. He then stretched out his hand to take something out of the drawer. It was a piece of condom. He tore the sachet and looked at her.

"We can't afford any formation, do we?" He said.

Kahoko was looking at him in a shy way and as she diverted her attention to the little pack he was trying to put on, she was curious. They have done such act for quite some time now but she never noticed him putting it on before.

When he was through, he folded her legs and separated them. He quickly pulled off her underwear up to her thigh, picked up her bottom and without a warning, he entered her.

"AH!" Kahoko exclaimed in pain.

Yunoki groaned. He tried his very best to do it gently but it just possibly can't. He had lost his patience and so he began going in and out of her in a fast pace.

Kahoko couldn't stop herself but begin exclaiming his name. She was pulling him to her tight. When they finally came, he withdrew the condom of him and placed it on the night stand as he laid beside her.

•

Kahoko woke up at 2 AM and Yunoki was still asleep. She rolled to her stomach and watched him angelically sleeping beside her.

_'Teach me how to love you.' _She thought to herself.

Yunoki slowly opened his eyes and looked at her with curious eyes.

"You've been looking at me as if you had something to ask." He commented.

She laid her head on the pillow. "What are we?"

He closed his eyes while forming a small smile. "We're a couple."

"What sort of couple?" She nosily asked.

Yunoki couldn't comprehend on why she was just too slow to get it. What sort of question was 'what sort of couple they are' is?

He circled her waist with his hand and pulled her closer. "You're my girlfriend. And what am I to you?" He eyed her. "Don't tell me that I am your best friend."

She chuckled. "I was about to say that."

"Don't dare." He warned. "And by the way, best friends are not supposed to make love."

Kahoko was smiling and wondering on why they are now a couple. He was just courting her and now they are a couple. It awes her on how time flies so fast. Though she never even remembered him saying "Be my girl." Is that how guys are supposed to ask? Oh well, they even had sex before everything was official between them. And that's not even the way of how courting works. Her relationship with him was rapidly progressing. What would come next?

"I don't remember you asking me to be your girl." She frowned.

"Do I have to do such?" He looked amuse. He then had the hint that she actually wanted him to be romantic.

"Hmm, is that how things suppose to go?" She blinked her eyes. She was sleepy.

Yunoki laid flat on his back and stared at the ceiling. "Kahoko, some relationship doesn't really need a label." He then closed his eyes.

Kahoko lifted her head and looked at him, wondering on what he meant. This man, sure knows how to leave her hanging and she doesn't like being left confuse. It bothers her a lot.

She continued staring at him. He opened his eyes and turned his head to the side to look at her. Her eyes was still in wonder. He then opened his arms and gestured for her to lay down.

"You're tired." He said.

She decided to leave the conversation off as she sealed herself in his embrace. '_You're full of charades.' _She thought as she snuggled closer, closed her eyes and went to sleep. _'That makes you stay inside my head even if you're not with me.' _

•

At 12AM, Kahoko woke up. She rolled to the edge of the bed and... _fell_ off it.

"Ow!" She reacted.

Yunoki entered the room and was surprised to see her on the floor. He shook his head, amused then neared her to help her up.

"You must be dreaming too much." He said.

"No. I was... err stretching." She lied and it was an awful lie. She gathered the blanket around her and then looked at the room. It was pretty dark since the maroon curtains had covered the glass windows. "What time is it?"

He went to the edge of the bed to fix it. "Its 12."

To think about it, Yunoki was already wearing his business suit.

"You're going to work now?" She tilted her head to the side.

He glanced at her then said, "I've just arrived from work."

"Ohh..." She was awed. "What time did you leave?"

"I left at 5:30 to go to the office to prepare for the meetings that I had this morning." He then stood straight to look at her.

"Are you not tired?" She wondered. Well, he must be or she was just the one who's tired.

"No." He answered.

He's a pure workaholic. She's aware of that but what amazes her was how he can manage working while being with her. Was she that important to him? Or was his manly needs too much over-powering for him to take that he needed her that bad? Kahoko shook her head. She was just over-thinking and over-thinking is very bad.

"Are you not suppose to work now?" She wondered.

"Well, I attended two meetings today. One at 7 and one at 9:30-11:00." He turned his attention to the pillows on the bed. He neared it and arranged it. "And now I have no work to attend to. I have just resolved the company's problem."

"Really?" She ran to him, almost tripping on her way. She embraced him. "I'm so proud of you."

Yunoki was caught in surprise. He then embraced her in return. "You sound like a wife."

Kahoko looked up, startled. "Wife?"

"You sounded like one." His arms dropped to her waist. He then dropped his head lower to her ear. "Seeing you this way make me want to do you in."

Kahoko urked then moved away from him.

"I must take a bath. I am hungry." She gathered the blanket around her and went out of the room.

Yunoki chuckled.

Kahoko went back in. "Uhm, where's the bathroom again?" She curiously asked. Yunoki just pointed the door. "Thank you." She hurried in and locked up.

When Kahoko finished taking a bath she immediately went out to the living room and found Yunoki looking at his laptop. She was a bit disheartened. But as soon as he sensed her presence, he shut his laptop off', placed it on the table and stood up.

"Eat." He neared her, took her hand and let her to the table.

Kahoko looked at the table. There were food! There was sashimi, Tonkatsu (Tonkatsu are deep fried pork cutlets. Tonkatsu is usually served accompanied by shredded cabbage or on top of cooked rice.), Korokke (Korokke consist of a filling that is breaded and deep fried, and are eaten with a worcestershire tonkatsu sauce and shredded cabbage. They come in many varieties depending on the filling, the most common of which is a mix of minced meat and mashed potatoes), Hambagu (Japanese styled burger steak. Hambagu is usually served on a plate along side vegetables and rice or bread, and seasoned with a demi-glace sauce), Gyoza (are duplings stuffed with a filling made of minced vegetables and ground meat), tempura and pickles.

"Did you cook?" She asked as he pulled the seat for her to sit.

"No. I went to the house and asked our cook to cook something for us." He answered as she sat down.

"They look delicious." She eyed the dishes.

Yunoki sat across her. "Let's eat."

The two ate silently. Kahoko was very much hungry. She haven't eaten anything that day and this was her brunch. And Yunoki's cook sure makes good meals.

When they were through, Kahoko looked at the plates.

"I will wash the dishes." She said. She knew too well that Yunoki does not wash the dishes. He's the master of their house.

Yunoki nodded his head and volunteered to help her put the plates on the sink.

"Would you mind if I work on something while you wash the dishes?" He asked.

Kahoko held on the lever of the faucet. "Not at all." She responded.

When Kahoko was finished washing the dishes, she sat beside him and attempted to look at his laptop but he immediately closed it.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked.

Kahoko wondered on why he wouldn't let her see whatever he was trying to accomplish for work. It wasn't as if she was going to tell anybody about it.

"I want to just stay here with you. Let's just rest." She answered.

"Kahoko, I'm thinking... should we have maids here?" He asked.

Kahoko leaned on his shoulder. "No. We can manage, or rather, I can manage."

"But we have to hire maids who will come and clean our lair." He held her hand.

"I sai-" She was about to say no but he interrupted.

"We're both working. I can't just ask you to clean." He was determined to win the conversation, no arguments but merely an agreement from her. "You're my lady, not a house maid."

"If I say no, you're still going to win the argument so, why bother?" She shrugged.

Yunoki smiled. "That's right." He patted her head. "So since you've decided to just stay here, what are we bound to do?"

"I don't know." She snuggled.

"Since, we're up to no good... I am going to let you choose." He drew circles at the back of her hand.

"Hm?" She wondered.

"We're going to the amusement park or we'll have sex?" He teasingly said.

Kahoko sat up straight. "You're not serious are you?"

He raised a brow. "You know me."

Kahoko was feeling so tired but here he is, making her choose between the amusement or sex. She stared at him. "I'm tired."

"Choose." He was fixed on it.

She stood up. "I'll just change."

"That's good." He crossed his legs.

"You better change too." She said before going to the room.

••

Yunoki brought Kahoko to the amusement park. She was just wearing a denim shorts and an orange off shoulder top. Yunoki on the other hand wore a white long sleeves whose 3 buttons were left undone paired with a dark blue pants.

"Why do you have to wear shorts?" He commented. He didn't like how boys turned their heads to look at her.

"Its too hot." She tried to ignore his complaint. "Wow. Look!" She ran to the snow cone store.

"Good afternoon Miss." The owner of the store said with a smile.

"I want a strawberry cone." She said gleefully.

Yunoki just watched her from behind. She looked so happy. To him, she resembled a child. She was smiling genuinely.

"Thank you!" She said as she handed the old man her payment. "Keep the change."

She turned around and went to Yunoki.

"Look!" She boasted to him her snow cone.

He placed his hands inside his pocket and gave her a fix look. "You didn't even buy me one."

Kahoko blinked. "I forgot." She looked back to the store. "Want me to buy you one?"

"No." He shook his head. "Just give me." He leaned down and ate some. "Hmm."

"Let's just share then." She said.

Yunoki held her hand pulled her. "Let's try that ride." He dragged her to the roller coaster.

He bought them tickets and pulled her to line up for the ride.

"I don't want to ride that." She moved back from him.

"It's alright babe." He was smiling. Probably because they're around a lot of people.

Kahoko heard girls swoon. It wasn't a mistake because she can see some whose eyes shone at the sight of him.

"Okay." She wrapped her arms around his arm and went inside. _'Burn.' _She thought. It was for those people who was maliciously eyeing at Yunoki.

At the ride, they chose the middle seat since Kahoko really refused to stay at the first row for she had said that she will be dead by the end of the ride. And since he had his angelic image, he was considerate.

"I'm dying." She told herself.

"You're not." He said in response.

"You'll be single by then." She glared at him.

"At least I was your last." He whispered with his dark, teasing tone but as soon as he lifted his head... his facial and tone changed. "It'll be nice."

Kahoko was about to say a retort but the ride moved and off it went. And there she went, screaming all the way.

"That was nice." Yunoki said, cheerfully. He then went out of the ride. He looked at her and offered his hand but Kahoko's head was dipped down. "Babe?"

She didn't respond.

With that, Yunoki started to worry. He immediately went back to her and placed his hand on her head. "Are you ill?"

She lifted her head up. "I'm ok."

Yunoki smiled in relief. "Now let's try the horror ride."

Kahoko gaped. She was no longer able to refuse as he strode off, dragging her to the ticket booth. When they finally had the tickets, they entered the ride. This time, they were at the second seat.

Kahoko gulped. Yunoki saw that. "Don't tell me that you're scared?"

"I am not." She said with brows curled.

"Good." He knew she was nervous but she just won't admit it.

When the ride started, Kahoko held onto her seat.

_'This is hell.' _She thought.

He watched her from the corner of his eyes. He was enjoying her every reactions. When they entered the horror place, Kahoko screamed from the tip of the lungs every time a dummy monster showed up. She moved closer to Yunoki and embraced him tight, burying her head on his neck.

"I wanna go out!" She said.

Everybody was screaming and she was too every time someone screams. Suddenly, the ride stop and she lifted her head and looked around her.

"Is it done?" She wondered.

"The engine stopped." He answered.

"Oh no." She shook her head and observed her surroundings. Everyone was scared and so was she but sad to say, Yunoki was an exception.

Suddenly, she was stopped when she felt something crawling on her legs.

"No no no no." She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"What?" Yunoki curiously asked.

"Azuma..Azuma..." She didn't even move. Suddenly, the thing that was on her leg gripped her and she screamed so hard while stomping her foot as if she was a child with tantrums.

Yunoki looked down and saw that a hand which was connected to their ride was gripping on her leg. He look it off her. Kahoko then embraced him.

"It's programmed." He showed her the fake hands.

When they were finally out, Kahoko went to the nearest bench and sat down. Yunoki went to the hotdog stand and bought her water.

"Here." He handed the bottled water to her.

Kahoko took it and drank till it nearly drained out.

"I can't believe you." He said as he sat beside her.

"I don't like heights and I don't like horror stuffs." She leaned on his shoulder.

"Do you want more?" He questioned.

"Absolutely not." She shook his head. "I've had enough."

Yunoki found it funny but he had decided to quit exhausting her. Though it was rather amazing to see her that way. He never saw her that way before. "Let's just tour around and play." He took her hand and pulled her.

Yunoki saw something. It was a game in which you had to throw balls at the 3 bottles in order to get prices.

"You sure you wanted to play?" She asked but he merely ignored her and told the man in such a polite way that he wanted to play.

Yunoki stared at the first bottled while squeezing the ball on his hands then slowly positioned himself to hit it. He did the same to the others and they all tumbled down.

"That was a pretty good shot." The man praised him. "What sort of price do you want?"

"Hmmm," He looked around the price's stand.

"The bear!" Kahoko said in excitement.

He glanced at the bear but he didn't like it. "I want that pink pig."

Kahoko frowned. The man then handed Yunoki the cute pig stuff toy. When they left the man, Kahoko sighed.

"Here." He gave to her the pig.

"I liked the bear." She said, refusing to take the pig.

"I liked this one and as a matter of fact, it looks just like you." He said.

"What?!" She said, gee-whizzed.

"I noticed that you grew a bit chubby." He told her in a nonchalant way.

"I didn't." She disliked the comment. She doesn't want to be fat. She was at least trying to maintain her figure.

"Your cheeks," He held her cheek and pinched it a little. "They're a bit bouncing after being pinched. Your breast, they've grown a little bigger. And your thighs, they're a bit waggly now."

Kahoko looked at herself in inspection. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I didn't." She was frowning.

Yunoki showed no emotion. He looked at her eyes and minutes after, he smiled. "Just kidding." He patted her head.

"Ugh!" She embraced the pig.

He embraced her from the side and had kissed her head.

"He looks so handsome..." a girl said.

"Is that his girlfriend?" another said.

"Wow, he looked dashing." another said.

Kahoko heard all those and noticed that many had stopped and stared. Yunoki seemed to be oblivious of it. She then felt a particular jolt of anger.

"Let's go." She held his hand and pulled him away.

"Jealous?" He asked.

He wasn't oblivious after all.

She stopped walking. "Can you at least hold me like I am yours?"

Yunoki's brows rose. "How do you propose doing that?"

"Hold my hand. Place them in between your fingers." She answered.

"A hold of a lover?" He said as he neared her, took her hand, lifted it and did what she wanted. "How is this?"

Kahoko stared at their hands. Their hands fit each other well.

"You're red." He commented.

Kahoko snapped. "A-ah, let's go." She looked away.

They continued strolling around and they played some games together. But when it was already twilight, Yunoki said that they must leave. He brought her to a certain restaurant near the mountain.

"They serve good seafood here." He said before they entered the restaurant.

"Seafood? In the mountain?" She was curious.

The waiters of the restaurant then opened the door. Upon seeing the inside of the restaurant, Kahoko stopped.

"Let's go." Yunoki said.

"You didn't tell me that you're about to bring me to such place." She moved back but since their hands are together, she wasn't able to move far from him. "I'm not dressed."

"It doesn't matter." He pulled her in.

The place was gallant. Very gallant that Kahoko felt so ashamed. She was under dressed and she had no lips stick or anything on. She was just there in her denim shorts and off-shoulder top.

The waiters bowed to them.

Kahoko refused to look at them but when Yunoki stopped, she had not choice but turn around and see why he had actually stopped. She was then flabbergasted by what she saw. The place was very beautiful. There were red roses all around, they were standing on a carpet with white rose petals and the waiters were in tux. She was too engrossed with her surrounding when Yunoki let go of her hands. She turned to him and tilted her head.

"What is this?" She asked as she noticed that the tables were empty and that they were the only ones around.

"I'll wait for you. 15 minutes." He said then gestured the ladies to take her.

Kahoko was left in confusion as the ladies held her and gestured her to follow them.

She was led to a room from the east part of the restaurant. There was a huge wood table with a big white rectangle box atop it and there were 2 more women who seemed to be waiting for her arrival.

"Please come this way miss." The lady who had conducted her led her to the table. "Please change before you will have your make up and hair."

"What is going on?" She asked, only to be ignored. Kahoko then neared the box. "Is this mine?" She asked but still, they didn't bother to answer so she just opened the box. When she placed opened it, she was stunned to see a red sweetheart gown. It had no decorations on but it looked so beautiful. She placed the cover on the side and lifted the gown. "Its beautiful." She mumbled.

"Please do wear it miss. We got 12 minutes more." The lady said.

Kahoko wore the dress and she was then made to sit in front of a vanity desk. Someone did her make up and another attended her hair. When she was through, she was turned to look at herself in the mirror and grasped at what she saw.

'Is that me?' She asked in her head. She looked rather different. It seemed to her that she was looking at someone else.

•

Yunoki was at the restaurant's balcony. It was where they were supposed to dine. He looked at his watch. It was past 20 minutes now. He turned around and was stopped. There she was.

Kahoko watched him as he stared at her in surprise. He was wearing a white suit which made him look really beautiful.

He slowly smiled at her. The violinist started as he neared her.

"May I take this dance?" He offered his hand to her. She took it and from there, they danced. He had his eyes on her. "Do you know this piece?"

"Piece?" She wondered.

"The one he's playing." He said.

"I'm familiar with it but I don't exactly know." She shrugged.

"Its called as 'Song to the Moon' by Dvorak." He said.

"Oh.." She turned to the violinist. "It's a very pretty melody."

"It is." He agreed.

"I used to play the violin when I was in high school." She smiled without looking at him. "But I was never good at it."

"Do you like it?" He also looked at the violinist.

She nodded. "I like the sound of the violin. It makes me happy."

"You can always study it again." He said.

Kahoko looked at him. "I don't know. It's too late." She felt bad but it was the truth.

"It's never too late to learn what you love." He said as he stopped. "Let's eat."

The two ate. Kahoko wondered on what this was all about but she didn't bother asking since the moment was just too perfect. When they were through, Yunoki told her about the restaurant's dessert specialty.

"I know you like strawberries. I'll order you their special strawberry pie." He turned to the waiter and told him that they'll be having the pie and after, the waiter left.

"What is this?" Kahoko finally asked. She was ought to hold that question for later but her curiousity can't be held anymore.

He merely smiled and signaled the violinist to leave. He then turned to the waiter-in-waiting and nodded. Kahoko was confused.

"What's going on? What's with everything?" She nosily asked.

The waiter-in-waiting then handed to her a bouquet of white roses.

"Why—I" Kahoko was stopped.

"Everything seemed to be going too fast." Yunoki stood up. "Perhaps you feel deprived on the freedom to feel real special." He walked near her. "We were in the courting stage then we jumped and became live-in partners instead." He finally stopped in front of her. "I apologize." He gave her a smile.

"Azuma...I-" She was stopped when he held her face.

"I was trying my best to make you feel special but I'm afraid you felt the opposite." He took her hand. "But now, allow me." His eyes were tender and his smile was soft. Kahoko couldn't take his eyes off him. "Hino Kahoko..." He paused. "Will you be my girl?"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Was he making such fuss over the things that she had told him last night? Well, she couldn't comprehend. She was at lost for words.

"I just hope that such silence doesn't entail something else." He smirked.

She chuckled and smiled. She then stood up and embraced him. "We've come so far and you still expect me to say no?"

"I was making sure." He whispered.

Kahoko then let go. "So babe, when's our real anniversary date?"

"Now that you mentioned it." He paused. "Today."

"What day is today?" She actually forgot.

"It's May 8." He answered.

"May 8 then." She tilted her head.

Yunoki looked at her eyes. With such gaze, Kahoko thought that he was actually going to kiss her but instead he told her to turn around. "Turn."

"Why?" She questioned.

"Turn." He turned her gently. When he was now facing her back on him, he gathered her and told her to hold it. Gently, he took a rectangular box from his pocket, opened it, took out the silver necklace with a circle ruby pendant and placed it around her neck. Kahoko was caught in amazement as she saw the pendant.

"What is this for?" She asked.

"You." He answered as he kissed her neck. "I adore you."

* * *

Author's note: Hi! I have so much to do but since I received good reviews, I've updated. I can't let you my dear readers to wait in vain, can it? Please wish me luck. I have tons of projects to accomplish :(

Hey, I'm surprised that some of you do not recognize Ayano. SHe was Yunoki's fiance in the series! Hahaha But anyway, let's talk about the update. They're together! and he proposed in such a gallant way! I find it rather weird because they jumped off the steps of courtship already but I wrote it anyway. What do you think? Critique please. Actually, every time I write updates, I am afraid because I'm afraid to make Yunoki seem OOC. I just hope I didn't. :) Please review and tell me your reactions.

I'll update Melancholy Schmaltz next.


	9. Chapter 9

**WHAT'S MINE IS MINE**

CHAPTER NINE

"I'm going back to work tomorrow, whether you like it or not." Kahoko said as she pulled the blanket closer to her.

"Whether I like it or not?" He repeated with sarcasm in his tone.

"Yes." She nodded.

"No and I am going to make you accept that." He closed his book and placed it on the night stand.

Unexpectedly, Kahoko went atop him, held his face between her hands and gazed deep into his eyes.

"I'm serious." She began. "I am going to continue working as Kaji Aoi's secretary. Not because I love him but because I love working."

Yunoki wondered on where she got her daringness. "Persuade me."

Kahoko grimaced. Persuade him? As if he's easy to persuade. "It's final. I'm working tomorrow."

"No." He held her waist, preventing her from moving anywhere. "Kahoko, I'm wondering..." He was slowly smirking. Giving Kahoko the idea that he's up to something and that its of no good.

"What?" She awkwardly said.

"Do you prefer to be on top?" He said.

"What?!" Kahoko reacted. She seemed to be horrified at the thought.

Yunoki smiled sweetly. "My, I didn't know that you actually like it that way."

That sweet, angelic face somehow scares Kahoko because whenever he wears that face, he's keeping something and he's up to something. That emotion or face is just a facade over something.

"I-I don't!" She blushed so hard.

"Really?" He tilted his head.

But perhaps he was just trying to divert her attention. Kahoko's gaze tightened. He was just probably trying to tease her, for her to forget about what she actually wanted.

"Stop changing the subject. I will work tomorrow and its final." She tried slowly lifted her body, only to be pulled by him.

"You don't have to work. I can provide you with anything." He said with a serious tone.

She knows that but her work is her pride. "You don't get the point." She looked at him with confused eyes. "I work because I want to. When you met me, I am a career woman. I may not earn so much by just being his secretary but I learned to love whatever it is that I am doing." She paused for a while. "If you can't accept that, I don't know if I still want this relationship to work."

Yunoki looked at her, as if he was scrutinizing her every feature. "I wonder what you really love. Your work or him."

"Ugh!" Kahoko pushed herself up. "I am with you now. Why are you making it our issue when the issue is about us!"

"Suit yourself." He loosened his grip of her.

Kahoko stared at him. She couldn't understand why it was so hard for him to understand that she's after her work. That she doesn't want to depend on him. "Azuma... please."

He didn't answer.

"Azuma..." She mumbled. "Are we really going to put it on this way?" She questioned. She's tired of arguing. She doesn't wish them to be like this. "I'm with you and not him. So please understand." She laid herself atop him. "Don't make this hard for us."

Yunoki closed his eyes. He's jealous but he's not going to admit it. He wish to take her away from him but as head-strung as she is, doing that would mean argument between them.

"Good night." She went off him and laid on his side.

Even with the bidding, Kahoko was still unable to sleep. She couldn't sleep. He was meddling with her thoughts and she wants to end this coldness between them.

"Are you awake?" She asked.

There was no response.

"Azuma, talk to me." She held his arm.

Yunoki silently sighed then turned to look at her.

"Promise me one thing." He said.

"What?" She wondered.

"Come back." He said with no emotion written on his face.

Kahoko's eyes softened. "Of course you silly." She drew herself closer and laid her head on his shoulder.

•••

Kahoko successfully went back to work. Kaji reprimanded her for being absent for almost 2 weeks.

"That was evil." Kahoko told herself as she started working on some documents.

She had been working her butt out now, trying her very best to at least finish at least half of these 30 files that he had given to her to work on. Kaji was punishing her and he's a demon in his own way when he's displeased and yes, he's acting evil to her now.

Kahoko was very occupied with work when someone came to her table. The lady stood there, waiting for her to be noticed. When Kahoko slowly looked up, she was surprised at the sight of a lady in white. She urked.

"Hino-san." The lady shy said, trying to appease her of being horrified.

Kahoko then realized the lady's identity. "Takashina-san."

"I'm sorry if I startled you." She shyly lowered her gaze.

"N-no. It's okay." She answered.

"Hino-san, is.." Ayano was stopped when Kaji came out of the door.

"Kahoko, let's have dinner together." Kaji said while fumbling with some documents. When he looked up, he saw Ayano. She smiled at him. "Hey." He went to her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Kahoko looked away but she saw their lips meet.

"What brought you here?" He asked.

"You." She said sweetly.

"It's rather surprising to have you here." He patted her shoulder. "Oh, do you have plans tonight? Are you available for dinner?"

Ayano looked at Kahoko. "I thought you're inviting Hino-san. It's your day together."

"She'll understand." Kaji shrugged. "And by the way.. she's being punished."

"Punished?" Kahoko mumbled.

"Punished?"Ayano curiously asked.

"Yes." Kaji nodded. "For being absent for almost 2 weeks without informing me and answering my calls." He turned to Kahoko. "Right Hino-san?"

Kahoko sighed. "Yes."

"But can we instead bring her with us?" Ayano politely said while giving Hino a smile in encouragement.

"I'll think it over." Kaji raised a brow at Hino.

_'Say no. I don't want to, you know.' _Kahoko thought as she averted her gaze to the documents piled before her.

"Come with us, Hino." He said.

Kahoko was wide-eyed. "No thanks. It's your day and by the way... I'm punished." She gave emphasis to the last word.

"Please Hino-san. It'll be our treat." Ayano smiled in a way that it would seem so rude to say no.

Kahoko smiled a little. "As much as I would want to, Yunoki-san will come any minute now. We'll have dinner together."

The two looked at her, as if she was the most intriguing subject ever. Kaji then averted his gaze.

"I-I see." Ayano said.

"Finish the files tonight. I need them by morning. Sorted and accomplished." Kaji instructed.

"Yes." Hino nodded. _'You'll see.'_

"Hino, do you mind if we go ahead?" Kaji questioned.

"Not at all." She answered.

The two left the office. Kahoko actually lied. Yunoki wasn't going to come over. They didn't agree to have dinner together. He's going to have a dinner meeting with some important people and he won't be home by twelve. He's going to have an overtime.

"I might as well finish this." Kahoko went on to work with the documents. She was still on with the 10th document and its already 8:30 in the evening. She had to finish everything by morning.

•••

Yunoki's meeting wasn't pushed through, so he stayed on his office to look into some files when he received a call, summoning him back to the Yunoki manor.

"Good evening, Azuma-sama." The butler greeted as he bowed down before him. The maids too bowed in his presence.

"Tami-san, where's father?" Azuma asked politely.

"He's in the library Azuma-sama." The butler answered.

Azuma was immediately led to the library where his father was waiting for him.

"It's good to have you back, father." He smiled.

His father turned around from the window. "I've heard about the girl whom you're spending more of your time with."

Azuma's grip tightened.

•••

Kahoko sighed. It's already 11:45 in the evening and she's very tired. She had just finished the 19th document and she's on with the 20th.

"Oh, its late." Kahoko yawned. "I wonder if Azuma is in the condo now." She paused to stare at the wall clock. "Probably not." She said as she once again went back to work.

•••

"What are you thinking?" Azuma's father questioned.

Azuma looked down.

"Playing with some women as if you're husband and wife?" His father neared the office table and stared at Azuma. "Has it occurred to you that you are not capable of marrying someone who is not one of us."

Azuma thought of Kahoko.

"You're a Yunoki. You have the responsibility of obeying our rules. You are to marry someone who will strengthen our alliances and improve our business." He turned to the book on the top of his table.

"What if I love her?" Azuma said lightly.

His father snorted. As if it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. "You know you don't have that privilege."

Azuma's eyes softened as he remembered Kahoko's smile.

"Father..." He said.

His father looked at him. Wondering what he had to say.

"Did you ever love my mother?" Azuma questioned. This time, he was looking at his father.

Yunoki Akira stayed still. His face had no emotion on. "Just leave the woman Azuma. You know that she'll never be accepted by us."

•••

Kahoko fell asleep as she finished her 30th document at exactly two in the morning. She was still in the office when she felt something vibrate on the table. She lazily moved her hands in search of her phone but when she wasn't able, she lifted her head and looked for it. When she found it, she took her phone and brought it to her ears.

"Yes?" She said weakly.

Azuma smiled at the sound of her voice. _"Are you home now?"_ He asked.

"A-azuma!" She sat straight. She then had realized that she was still in the office. "Not yet. I fell asleep."

"_I see." _He merely responded.

"Are you in the condo already?" She wondered.

"_No."_ He looked at the city lights.

"Where are you then?" She curiously asked.

"_I'm at work."_ He leaned back on his chair.

"Still?" She wondered if he was alright.

"_Yes."_ He said. _"Hmm, Kahoko?"_

"Yes?" She looked at the clock.

"_I won't be back for 2 months. I'm leaving."_ He said calmly.

"Why?!" She questioned, curious on why he had to leave so soon. "Where are you going?"

"_I have things to attend to."_ He said, leaving her no chance to question. _"And I wish you to stay with your parents."_

"Can't I just stay in the condo?" She was frowning. She didn't like what she was hearing.

"_I want you to stay accompanied. I won't be with you and no one will take care of you, so please go with them." _Azuma drew circles on his arm chair.

"I'm okay with being alone." She said.

Azuma closed his eyes. _"No. I'm making this a request. Please go back to your family while I am away."_

"Can't I see you?" She asked, wondering why he sounded different.

Azuma opened his eyes. _"I'm leaving an hour from now."_ And that was a lie. He wasn't going to go anywhere.

"I want to see you." She doesn't understand but somehow, something was telling her that something was wrong.

"I will see you when I've handled everything." He merely answered.

"Azuma, where are you going?" She badly wants to see him.

"_I can't delay Kahoko. I have to go. Take care of yourself okay? And don't do anything reckless." _He said before he hung up, not giving her a chance to respond.

Kahoko stared at her phone. It was just a 2 minutes call and she wasn't satisfied especially to the fact that she won't be seeing him for 2 months. Everything was hanging. She doesn't know where he'll go or what caused him to leave with such urgency! She had the right to know, right? She was his girlfriend.

Kahoko shook her head and decided to send him a message.

To: Yunoki Azuma

I'll wait for your return. Take care okay? And please don't exhaust yourself.

•••

When Azuma received her message, he was wondering if he did what's right for the both of them. He's not going to leave her. He's just trying to create a bit space. He wanted her but his family doesn't want him to want her. To have her. He's not willing to let her go and he won't, not a chance. She's his and no one can ever change that. But he doesn't know how long he will be able to hold on to what they have.

His thoughts then went to the talk that she had with his father. Especially to his question which his father left hanging. Well, he knew that his father was merely asked to marry his mother for the sake of expanding the business. His father was the only child, the only heir of the Yunoki clan and he had to marry whoever was there that could give them a strong alliance for the clan to strengthen. He knew that. Azuma knew that. He never saw his father give affection to his mother. He never saw them kiss nor hug. His mother was way under the commands of his father. He was superior than she was. It was what their culture obliged them to fulfill, was it not? For women to submit to their husbands. To give them support, to give them heirs and satisfy them in bed.

To be honest, Azuma was never close to his parents. He and his younger sister Miyabi grew up under the care of their grandmother. But she died when Azuma was in first year college. She was a strong woman for an elderly. She was authoritative. His other two brothers were the only ones privilege to be with their parents. They were the only ones who knew them.

Azuma wished he was able to know his parents. It was his dream when he was a child. But it's never going to happen. His mother died 3 years ago and the only one left was his father.

"Would I receive the same fate too?" He asked himself as he thought of marrying someone like Ayano. He thought of having a wife who would merely strengthen his rule as a Yunoki, give him an heir and try to satisfy him in bed. But she'll merely give him children who would be distant to him. And the cycle would continue, would it? Since they'll have to follow the tradition.

•••

It's been a month and 2 weeks since she had last seen him. She did his request though. She went back to her parent's house and stayed there until he would come back. Work for her was somehow okay. There was nothing stressful. Everything was under control but one thing was not good for her...

_Being away from him._

"Kahoko?" Kaji went out of his office and looked at his best friend who was staring at the clock. She seemed to be in a state of trance. "Kahoko?" He leaned on the wall.

Kahoko gently sighed while tilting her head. Suddenly...

"Kahoko!" He raised his voice, making Kahoko jump off her seat.

"What?!" She glared.

"What's wrong?" He wondered.

"Nothing." She sat back on her seat.

"Don't talk to me as if I do not know who you are and what you are when you're not yourself." He crossed his arms.

Kahoko leaned back on her seat and tapped her ballpen on the table.

"Come on, tell me. What's wrong? You've been weird for quite sometime now." He said.

"I'm not." She shook her head.

"Really?" He raised a brow. "You space out... a lot. Sometimes, you're looking at a person and yet your mind is out there, wandering somewhere and you are often staring at your phone. And you say that you're not weird? Well, how can you explain those peculiar actions?"

Kahoko pressed her lips, forming a thin line.

"Tell me." He went near her and sat on the chair before her table.

Kahoko stared at him then averted her gaze. "I haven't seen him for a month now." She began.

"And so that's why you're weird?" Kaji smiled.

"I'm not weird." She snubbed. "Well, he never called since the day he left."

Kaji began to wonder. "He left without any word?"

"No. He called me the day he left. He said he was leaving but he didn't tell me where he was going." She answered. "He that he'll be away for 2 months."

Kaji did not say anything. He just gazed at her. She looked so disappointed. "You're in love aren't you?"

"Wh-what?!" She reacted at the thought of being in love.

"Are you not?" He smiled sheepishly. "Well, you're missing him."

"A-ah." She looked at her hand.

"Come on Kahoko. Your boyfriend is a very busy man. He's a CEO for crying out loud. Understand that." Kaji stood up. "For the mean time, you and I can go grab dinner."

"I'm not hungry." Kahoko refused.

"Come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"I don't want to go out. I want to go home." She pulled back.

"You're lovesick, not homesick. Let's go." He dragged her away from there.

The two went to some burger shop. They used to go there when they were high school. Kaji was somehow glad that the place was still up.

"If you miss him, why don't you call him and tell him that you miss him?" Kaji suggested.

"Well, I don't want. That would make me needy." Her face soured.

"Girls." Kaji commented.

"And what does that suppose to mean?" She raised a brow.

" Kahoko, sometimes, a simple "I miss you" changes everything." He smiled. "For us, if a girl admits that she misses us, we mean something to her. And its not acting needy. You're not going to quarrel him for his absence are you?" He laid his palm open. "And besides, you're his girlfriend. You have the privilege of saying that to him and who knows... maybe he was just waiting for you to miss him."

Kahoko pondered on the thought. Well, Kaji was actually right. She has the right to say that. They're in a relationship for pete's sake. And yet here she goes, letting her pride build up a gap between them.

"My, my... Kahoko, I'm starting to wonder what would it feel if you're my girlfriend. You're kind of hard to handle." Kaji smiled.

"I don't think that that's a good feed back." She looked away.

"You too prideful for a woman. Too much of a hassle. A challenge." He shrugged.

"Wow. Thanks a lot." She shook her head.

"Kahoko, have you ever heard that 'If a woman is is easy, she wouldn't be worth it?'" He asked.

"What?" She looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"If a woman is easy, she wouldn't be worth it, so... if she's hard to get, hard to handle, she's worth it." He said. "And you're worth it."

Kahoko sat straight. Startled at his words.

"Kahoko, have you ever thought or has it ever cross your mind that... maybe, just maybe... you and I are destined for each other?" He said with a smile.

"Wh-what's with the question?" She found the question impertinent. Because, YES! It crossed her mind. She imagined them to be with each other but she knew it will never happen.

"I was just wondering because I thought of it. I was just curious if you thought of it too." He sipped his ice tea.

"Well..." She looked at the burger man on the counter as she tried arranging her thoughts. "perhaps. But that would be too impossible, would it?" She smiled awkwardly.

Kaji looked at her. "Actually, no."

"Well, you're not in love with me. We both have someone." She looked at his soft emerald eyes. She had always thought that his eyes are that of emerald. Precious and enchanting.

"But... what if I'll wake up and realize that I was actually in love with you. Sometimes, you won't immediately realize that you love someone until you hit a wall and you look at the person again." He seemed to be scrutinizing her face.

"Well, we wouldn't know until it'll happen would it? But.." She turned her attention to the ketchup bottle since the bottle seemed interesting at a very muddling situation.

"But don't you think its nice? You and I... best friends and at the same time, in love?" He seemed to have taken her imagining.

"It would be." She obliviously said. "Ah-I mean, maybe, it would be."

Kaji merely smiled.

When they were through, Kaji conducted Kahoko back to her parents house.

"Why staying here? What about your apartment?" He asked. "Its far from work."

"Yunoki-san wanted me to stay here. He thought that I'd be safer here than living alone." She answered. "So, hey, thanks for the treat."

"You're welcome." Kaji smiled.

Kahoko then opened the door and went out. "Drive safely." She bid him. He nodded and then went.

As soon as the car went, Kahoko turned around, sighed and took two steps forward but was stopped when she heard fast-paced footsteps drawing closer to her. When she turned back, her body came in contact with someone. She didn't know who that was until she smelled the person's scent. Who would simply forget the smell of that man...

"Azuma?" She found herself saying.

"I was gone for a while and you're dating him?" He embraced her tight.

"I wasn't." She said. "I-I..." She wanted to say something but something took over her. There was something that she wanted to do which was far more nice than arguing with him. She embraced him.

"Let's go." He said as he pulled her to the dark alley where he parked his car.

The two drove away. Kahoko had no idea on where he was taking her. She didn't bother asking. She was glad that he was back. He was holding her hand while he was driving.

It was a 45 minute drive and he was driving too fast. He brought her to the beach. It was a far secret beach resort. Some attendants bowed to him. Yunoki merely glanced at them in recognition but didn't stop. He brought her to their cottage. It was a very beautiful cottage. There was this air of hawaii look. There were kalachuchi flower all around and the place had soft lights. There was a white bed and their porch was like an opening to the beach.

As soon as he closed the door, he pulled her, turned her around and kissed her hungrily. Kahoko allowed herself to be swept away. She kissed him with all her might. As his lips busied themselves on her lips, his hand occupied themselves by roaming all around her. His lips then trailed to her cheek, running to her jaw.

"Azuma," she clung to him. "I-I miss you."

Thank caused him to stop. He looked pulled back and looked at her in the eyes. She was looking back with her cheeks tainted red.

"Azuma, I-I-I..." She lowered her gaze. "I love you." She said as she finally looked at him in the eyes.

This caught him in great surprise.

"How come you're saying that?" He questioned.

"I don't know." She looked away. It's what my heart was telling me. She clenched her fist.

Azuma embraced her tight. He wanted to be with her. He had watched her everyday. He secretly watch her and it was painful. It was painful because he's in love with her but loving her was bad. It was wrong.

"Say it again if you mean it." He whispered. "I want to hear it."

"I-I-I love you." She softly said. "I love you, Azuma."

That was a sin. A huge sin. It was wrong for them to have that feeling. It was a bittersweet feeling which makes him to want more.

"come to the sea with me." He whispered to her ear.

They went to the shore. Azuma started to unbutton his shirt. She watched him. She doesn't understand what they're going to do but she won't miss this chance of being with him. Her heart had been beating out loud now. Ever since he had embraced her, held her hand inside the car and kissed her passionately inside their cottage room, but up until now, it didn't stop. Perhaps, Kaji was right. Love often work differently.

She slowly unbuttoned her blouse and dropped it on the sand. She then worked on with her skirt and let it fall on the sand together with her blouse. She was just on her underwear now. He was looking at her. He was merely on his boxers. He was smiling at her and offered her his hand. Kahoko looked at it then gently took a hold of his hand.

Slowly... he led her to the water.

The moon was high up. It created a beautiful reflection on the waters, making the water glimmer around them. Kahoko was surprised at how warm the water was. But what surprised her was the fact that her eyes couldn't stop staring at him. He was so beautiful. So so beautiful. She was never taken by his looks before but she never found him to be lacking in that department. His sight seemed to be a wonderful thing for her. Was it due to his absence? Or he became much more appealing because she loves him?

Love.. what a queer word.

He had led her somewhere deep. To the area where the water had come to reach her shoulders. He opened his arms for her and she gladly took it. She thought he would kiss her... but he merely stooped down and placed his head against her own. Forehead to forehead.

"Don't take back what you've said. Don't tell me you were just carried away." He said while locking his eyes with her own. "Just don't take it back."

"I won't." She reached for his cheek. "Why are you acting strange?"

He merely smiled as he kissed her lightly on her lips. He was peaking her lips lightly. She was counting. He did it eight times, side by side.

Something was wrong... Kahoko somehow felt like something was not right. '_Oh please...not when I am feeling like this.'_ She thought to herself. '_Not when I knew I love this man.'_ She placed her arms around his neck. "Tell me, where have you been and how everything went?"

"Don't ask me anything." He said. "Just love me."

He wanted this. He wanted her to love him. He wanted to feel how it feels to be loved. To be loved by the person he wanted.

"I love you. I do." She climbed up him, wrapping her legs around his waist. It seemed to her that she wanted to do that. That felt right. Being there with him felt right.

Yunoki heard his heart drum. No one ever made it drum hard the way she did.

"Kahoko," He said gently.

It the mere sound of it, Kahoko found herself aroused. She doesn't understand how a simple calling of her name from him would make such a difference. She kissed his earlobe. She never did this to him but he was able to do it to her a lot of times. Always to be exact.

Yunoki moaned. _'I need you.' _He thought. But he wouldn't say it. It would make it seem like a crime_. _

His father made new arrangements for him to be tied up to a woman from a rich family. He met her. He played as if he was interested. Talked to her, dated her. But he didn't enjoy it one bit. He didn't like it. It was against his will. Their families are now trying to arrange things up and that means losing her... his Hino Kahoko. He felt like he was betraying her... so to appease himself, he secretly watch over her. To see if she's okay. If she'll well and happy. But every sight of her makes him grow with longing. It was too agonizing.

He wanted to tell her everything but telling her would mean cutting ties with her. It was too soon. Too soon for the both of them. They had just began living together and now they're going to break up. Now that she had come to love him. He was waiting for that. And now that it's real, he's going to break her heart by telling her that they can't be together.

Not tonight. He's not going to let her go too soon. He'll try to see what he could do. If there was something he could do. Tonight, he's going to love her and she's going to love him. Equal now. No holds barred.

The two were now on the shore, lying on the sand, making love under the moonlight. To the area where the waves would come and kiss the shores as foams.

"Azuma..." She said his name. She was on all fours while Yunoki was at her back. He was pushing in and out of her. She felt their position difficult. It was new to her and she found it uncomfortable... but since they we're already on it, there was no stopping.

When they were through, Kahoko fell on the sand. She was lying in supine while Azuma sat down for a while as he watched her and fell on his back. He was grasping for her like she was. He turned to his side and looked at her. Her eyes were close. She was red. He could see her face through the moon's illumination. He reached for her cheek and caressed her face. Kahoko gently opened her eyes and smiled at him. She struggled to move closer and returned his stare.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Will you be away again?" She wondered.

"I was thinking..." He laid himself flat. "What if we take a vacation for awhile?"

"For how long?" She curiously said.

"A week?" He was looking at the moon and the stars.

"Where are we going?" She didn't her eyes off him.

"Anywhere as long as we're together." He glanced at her.

Kahoko smiled. She liked how that sounded. She slowly lifted her body and kissed his cheek.

"A week of being together after a long period of absence." She said. "I missed you."

He looked at her eyes. She didn't seem forced with her words. She had the looks of someone who was in love. And he was staring at her. She was gazing deep into his eyes. Something then glittered, catching his attention. She was wearing his ruby necklace on.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I've nailed it! I finished my school works and I received good marks. :) I've read your reviews too. Thank you. You're the reason why I am continuing this. The reason why I am looking for time to continue this story. this is for you dear readers. Sorry for the typos. Sometimes I am so preoccupied, that I fail to notice whatever it is that I am typing.

Back to the story. Was the conflict far too soon? Hmmm, well, due to the absence. Due Kahoko missed Azuma too much. Imagine being with the person for so long and not seeing him all of a sudden. Especially if the person is as caring and attentive as Azuma. Not to mention being too physical. She now loves him! Loving him at a wrong time! Azuma's father had interfered. Very displeased to know that his youngest son had been flinging with some secretary. So now he's arranging Azuma with someone. He thinks low on love and seem to be against it. Azuma's arranged to someone now. What will happen to Kahoko? Now that she loves him already?

Please critique! Please tell me what you think. Violent reaction perhaps? Or any reactions pleaseee. :)

Please wait for the next update. :)


End file.
